


Repetition: The Echo Series

by Lenighma (Mareonet)



Category: Bleach (manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Scene(s), Angst, Bonding, Bromance, Compilation, Drama, Early Work, Epic Bromance, Fluff, Head-Hopping, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Romance, Suspense, This Work is Old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 35,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareonet/pseuds/Lenighma
Summary: A compilation of discarded chapters or scenes from my Bleach fanfiction series, Echo (2010andRemixeditions). It doesn't matter which version of either you follow (the EP/LPs, the Remixes, or whatever).





	1. Echough: "Bad Riddance"

**Author's Note:**

> 'Lo, guuuys~ So I tried to be reasonable and pick out only important/impactful/long-ish scenes from my previous versions of the series, if not whole chapters themselves! Sometimes, entire chapters were removed from the series! Those are rare, however.
> 
> Please also keep in mind that I did little to absolutely no edits to these chapters, so there are typos, errors, and grammatical nonsense and all that business in these chapters. I can't possibly go through all of these chapters right now and edit them meticulously. Nah-ah. 
> 
> As of the time this is being uploaded, I have ~~thirty-four~~ twenty-six drafted scenes/chapters. Let's see how this goes, eh?
> 
> This is a bonus gift for the lovely readers of my Bleach fanfiction series! Enjoy! I think...?
> 
> Some of this crap is so embarrassing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, dear lawd...
> 
> This is the original 2009 version of _Echough_ that was never uploaded. It takes place after the first version of _Echo_ in which Ichigo planned to live in the Soul Society. I really don't remember what I was going for with this, other than the fact that the Soul Society was still planning on killing Ichigo because he was a Vizard. Or "Vizard", rather, but I didn't know about Ichigo's true heritage at this time. Hell, no one did...
> 
> Please keep in mind that during this time, Shirōigetsu is "Ichigo's Hollow" and Zangetsu is the Quincy avatar. We didn't know the truth, back then...
> 
> I was really obsessed with IchiHichi back in the old day, so I snuck borderline shounen-ai moments between Ichigo and Shirōigetsu quite often...

The lateral heavens were a perfect blue, bright white clouds falling calmly in the sideways sky. A lazing white figure rested on the side of a building, eyes closed and his hands resting beneath his head. Upon his face was an expression of serenity, which had come to situate itself on his face for a few months now. Not too far away, Zangetsu stood on his pole, eyes also closed and an air of peace and contentment radiating from him.

Life once again went back to a sort of normalcy in both Ichigo's inner world and out since that day three months ago. Ichigo graduated from college and was living alone in the city with income coming in from his own pocket and some extra assistance from his father. It was only temporary, as Ichigo was busy working things out with Soul Society. In the meantime, to the surprise of everyone except his family, he had two jobs: one as a DJ and another as a teacher at a dojo. Not many could believe he had taken up the former.

He visited his inner world often, sparring with Shirogetsu and Zangetsu or just to take a break from the outside world. Ichigo came to realize that although Shirogetsu mostly kept to his traits as callous, acerbic and sarcastic towards him and everything else, there was something that _had_ changed. There could be a softer tone in his voice, one that often slipped when he teased him, though he didn't seem to be aware of it himself. The deeper, calculating scowl so often seen on his face in the past only showed itself now when he was truly vexed. Instead he could be seen as rather nonchalant and bored.

In fact, that's what he usually complained about now, instead of his former wanting to "dethrone" Ichigo; how "near death" he was from boredom. And all the while, Zangetsu took it with a well-hidden smile on his usually stoic face, finding it all very amusing.

If anything that was out of the ordinary…There was a period after the war in which Ichigo had barely to no interaction with the Gotei whatsoever; about two years. It was during that time he finally reconciled with Shirogetsu. After graduating, he contacted Rukia and told her he was going to make preparations and called in a request to join the Gotei, if possible. The response wasn't mutual.

It all began when he visited Soul Society for the first time in two years. The very second he took a step onto the ground from the Senkaimon, he was assaulted by a strong, irrational fear of…everything, it seemed. His hands immediately went to Zangetsu's hilt and it took every ounce of conscious willpower to resist the urge to draw the zanpakutō and keep his bearing straight.

…That didn't stop people from giving him suspicious looks, however.

The short meeting he had with the captains that following visit was one of the worst experiences he ever had in his life. No matter how hard he tried to shake off his apprehension, not knowing why or what caused it kept it far beyond his control, his fingers itching, twitching to be placed on Zangetsu and his mind in a frenzy of blaring warnings of threat.

…Didn't help that all of the captains, _and_ the commander-general, took notice something was bothering him.

To make it worse, it was only when Kenpachi challenged him to fight (to "ease off whatever fuckin' tension" was bothering him) that Ichigo finally figured out, or was moreso told by Zangetsu, what exactly was going on. It was Shirogetsu. The poor bastard was completely freaked out by something.

…That didn't stop Ichigo from running for his life away from formerly mentioned 11th Division captain, ignoring his overwhelming instinct to stand and fight.

After arriving home that day, when Ichigo took the time to attempt to rationalize with his Hollow, Shirogetsu had returned to normal. Even had the nerve to tell him nothing was wrong, that he had no idea what Ichigo was talking about. He had then tried to escape scrutiny, but an exhausted Zangetsu would have none of that.

While the Hollow lazed around, slightly irritated but still otherwise normal, Zangetsu had a talk with Ichigo, explaining all that he knew. Apparently, Shirogetsu had some sort of override, trying to alert and protect them from something only he could feel. Being primarily instinct, he could do this. Amiss his attitude, Zangetsu knew he, too, was overwhelmed by the sudden threat he sensed, as strong as it was, meaning he didn't intentionally cause Ichigo to react the way he did.

Ever since that day, well over a month ago, Shirogetsu would react strangely and often violently whenever Ichigo was in the vicinity of or sensed Shinigami. There were exceptions, of however. If they weren't affiliated, meaning belonged to, any part of the Soul Society militia, he didn't react at all. Not even in the slightest. Nor did he seem aware of his prejudice…

…That didn't stop Ichigo from planning another trip to Soul Society.

On this rather placid, tedious day, Shirogetsu was resting and lazing about instead of watching the human doings of the outside world through Ichigo's eyes. Like before, the apartment Ichigo stayed in was close enough to Karakura that he could easily use shunpō to arrive nearly a minute after a Hollow arrived. It wasn't really necessary for him to worry too much over it, as he had the first time, since the Hollows were all weak enough to defeat with his reiatsu alone. So Shirogetsu couldn't even have a piece of _that_ action, because… _what_ action?

Opening an eye, Shirogetsu tapped into the link shared with Ichigo to take a peek at what he was doing this time to accompany with the sound floating in the inner world that sounded like music. As he suspected, Ichigo was listening to music through stereo headphones. He also seemed to be approaching Urahara Shōten. Uninterested, Shirogetsu closed the link and went back to rest.

Ichigo had become accustomed to the prodding and feeling of his inner Hollow in his mind. It was different than Zangetsu's, more prominent and "louder", since perhaps he wasn't as "close" to him as Zangetsu was. He didn't like to word it that way, but Zangetsu and Shirogetsu use those words exactly. And quite casually, in fact.

He was greeted by the shopkeeper himself, who was sitting under a large umbrella and on a blanket on this particularly sunny day outside the shop. "Ah~! Kurosaki-san!" he greeted in his usual jovial way, waving the fan above his head as the younger man approached. "What brings you here on this fine day?"

Ichigo blinked at the scene before him. He then shrugged, setting the headphones around his neck. "I was paged by Rukia. She said the captains _and_ Central 46 were having a meeting and I should be there just in case," he explained, sliding open the door to the shop.

In that split second, a lion plushie attached itself to his face. "HA! Ichigo!" Kon bellowed, knocking his stuffed head against the little of Ichigo's forehead he wasn't covering in a poor attempted of a headbutt. "YOU BASTARD! You've forgotten all about me, _eh_? After all I've done for you?"

Pulling him off his face with a gasp for air, Ichigo glared at him and he held him up. "After all I've done for YOU! Saving your ass and listening to your shit!" He then threw him to the ground and stepped on him to keep him from getting away. "You haven't changed at all after five years!"

"NEITHER HAVE YOU, YOU BAS- _GAH_!"

Shutting him up by pummeling him with his foot, then twisting it, all that was heard from the plushie came out in strained cries as Ichigo growled at him. He didn't even notice the sudden alert, serious expression that had appeared on Urahara's face after he spoke the first time.

Standing up, Urahara placed a hand on his hat and slightly pulled it over to hide his face. "…I see…" he muttered softly. "Well, then, come on." Sliding open the other door to avoid Ichigo's wrath, he entered the shop.

Ichigo gave Kon one more good stomp before kicking him into the shop. The plush body landed with a pitiful _flomp_ against one of the doors in the back, just missing Urahara, but he paid no mind. Ichigo then followed behind with an annoyed scowl deeper than his usual on his face and muttering obscenities under his breath.

Before he followed Urahara into the next room, and down to the training room, he grabbed Kon's beaten body and reached into his mouth, causing him to spasm in his hand. It didn't last long as the plushie went limp as he took out his true orb self. Holding it with two fingers, Ichigo lift it up to look at him at eye level glaringly. "Now. I want you to do something for me, Kon. Yes, for _me_ , of _all_ people: take care of my body."

He then popped the orb into his mouth, separating his Shinigami soul from his body. Before Kon could register what had happened, Ichigo was already in the next room and probably down the ladder

Urahara stood before the Senkaimon in the room below, staring at it idly and with a trace of caution. But not for him…He turned upon feeling Ichigo approach. "Kurosaki-san…I never really got the chance to ask you about it, and I only heard of it from your father, but…how _is_ everything going with the arrangements?" All traces of the joviality from before were replaced with what almost seemed like…urgency…and worry.

Noticing this, Ichigo slightly furrowed his brows a little more. "…They've been a bit…quiet. The Gotei, I mean. I haven't seen them in two years, you know," he said, crossing his arms. "I've just kept contact with them via soul phone."

"…Hm..." Urahara lowered his gaze, shifting his weight onto one leg. "…Is that all?"

"…Yeah…?" There was an obvious questioning tone behind the word.

"…Okay…Well, then, don't be late! Ja ne, Kurosaki-san~!" Once again back to his jovial self, Sandal-Hat quite literally kicked Ichigo into the Senkaimon.

And before Ichigo knew what was going on, he found himself oh-so-typically running away from the _Seimichiō_ , Janitor. It was easy to stay ahead of it with his vastly superior shunpō, but it was still a grim reminder of…those days…

He arrived in the first Rukongai, like before. The Senkaimon disappeared behind him, leaving him in midair, as he had smartly remembered the last time this happened and gathered the reishi particles beneath his feet. However, this time, unlike last time, he had a much _safer_ landing with no incident whatsoever….that is, unless you counted Shirogetsu's presence suddenly coming to the very front of his mind as "no incident". He felt his hands automatically clench into tight fists.

…Not again…

_"Nothing stupid, this time,"_ he mentally reprimanded as he approached the gate.

It wasn't until he arrived at the gate itself that the Hollow stirred as he met Bikonyūdō, Gate Guardian of the Red Hollow South Gate. After the gate was lifted, Ichigo thanked guardian, and as he walked through, he thought he heard a small hiss in his mind and even felt himself suddenly become tense, his hand clenching into a fist upon seeing Shinigami in the distance.

Furrowing his brows, a sudden desire to know what was bothering his Hollow soul began to nag him on the spot. He wouldn't be able to do this if Shirogetsu had so much control over his body with his intense… _instinct_.

He began a light shunpō-infused run towards the 6th Division taisha, where Rukia told him to meet her. The whole way, he was overcome with some inbred unease he didn't understand, making it difficult _not_ to draw Zangetsu and go on his guard during the trip. Fortunately, no Shinigami seemed to notice his unusual apprehension…

Finally, he stopped just before the 6th Division taisha. _"Shirogetsu!"_ he hissed in his mind. _"Save it for later! I can't concentrate with you rubbing your anxiety onto me!_

Shirogetsu seemed to at least understand that he'd get his chance to explain later. Muttering inaudibly, he let off on his worry and receded into Zangetsu.

The moment he did, most traces of all nervousness went away. Ichigo no longer felt constricted or threatened, earning himself a breath of air he never knew he was holding in. Or trying to. Glancing upon the taisha, he furrowed his brows. Amiss how…annoying…and impossible it seemed to be worrying about being in the presence of Shinigami, if a part of him was, Ichigo felt it best to at _least_ take caution into consideration.

Perhaps _some_ thing was wrong…?

With a sigh, he pushed the unpleasant thoughts to the back of his mind and entered the taisha doors.

He was greeted by Rikichi, to his surprise, and told he was expected. Both Byakuya and Renji weren't available at the very moment, but he could stay and wait while Renji was fetched. He was also informed that Rukia was also visiting, but Rikichi didn't know where she was. The younger Shinigami seemed a bit intimidated by his presence, wide eyed and staring at him the majority of the time he spoke to him. Ichigo didn't know whether to take that with stride or be deterred from it…

Left to wait, Ichigo relaxed in the empty galley. It was vacant and only a few people passed by the door every few minutes. Closing his eyes, he decided it was the perfect place to talk to his inner world inhabitants…However, his Hollow soul was dead stubborn, refusing to show himself or even communicate with him in "Shinigami territory". That, of course, only caused Ichigo to become impatient with him, and that, in turn, caused the two to end up bickering. This, naturally, caused Zangetsu to interfere since Ichigo was unconsciously allowing Shirogetsu's reiatsu to seep out.

This all happed in about ten minutes. It inevitably left Ichigo alone, waiting, and in mood far more foul than when he first began his wait. In short, he was royally pissed off.

Before too long afterwards, fortunately, he took notice of a familiar reiatsu coming his way accompanied by the sound of rushing footsteps, all which belonged to Renji. _It's about time_ , Ichigo mentally berated. He wasn't surprised Byakuya hadn't greeted him, and quite fortunately, as the resounding growl in the back of his mind reminded him that was a very _ good_ thing indeed.

Said redhead suddenly appeared in the doorway, his face bright with excitement and some traces of surprise. "Oi, Ichigo!" he exclaimed. "You won't believe what rumors are being spread from the 12th Division!"

Giving a sigh as his friend's proximity caused another uncomfortable stir in the recesses of his mind, Ichigo stayed unmoved. "Try me," he muttered off-handedly, not even casting a glance into Renji's direction or opening his eyes.

Renji, in his excitement, didn't react to the severe lack of enthusiasm. Instead, he grinned, leaning against the doorframe. "Well-"

"There is a way to get rid of your Hollow!" Rukia interrupted, skidding in front of Renji with her arms dramatically stretched out.

As immediately as the words had left her mouth, Shirogetsu came back to the very front of Ichigo's conscious, attentive. Warnings started blaring in his mind, but he managed to push them away– for the moment. What sort of words were those? "Rid of", like he was some sort of…disease? Standing tentatively, he swallowed and blinked at his comrades. "…What…?" he asked softly, trying to keep a calm pretense.

Renji didn't seem to notice the somewhat uncharacteristic reaction he had, but Rukia did. Her elated expression somewhat faltered. "Kurotsuchi-taichō is ninety-percent sure that there is a way to reverse the related effects of Hollowfication," she explained, Renji nodding behind her. "He just needs to test it a few more times before making a final evaluation."

"Isn't that great, Ichigo?" the redhead asked, entering the room and jovially slapping a hand on the younger man's back.

Ichigo was still staring off. In actuality, he had been pulled into his inner world. From the outside, however, he stared blankly at them.

"Ichigo?" Renji called to him, waving his hand in front of his face.

"Ichigo?"

_"Ichigo!"_

As he stared at the sky, or more so the break of building and sky, Ichigo noticed that the blue was slowly being replaced with gray as the clouds became darker. Upon seeing that, his shock at the news then settled in, causing a deep crease to form on his forehead. He then sat up upon taking notice of a familiar white speck jumping onto the building he was sitting on.

"I fuckin' KNEW it! What th'ell'd she _mean_ , there's a way to get _rid of me_?" the Hollow bellowed, his ebon-gold orbs wide and enraged as he approached.

Standing, Ichigo put his hands on his shoulders, stopping him in his steps. "Don't worry about it."

" _DON'T_ worry about it, he says!" Shirogetsu shouted over Ichigo's shoulder to a heeding Zangetsu. To Ichigo he made a cynical grin. "Well, why not, eh, King?" he asked.

Taken somewhat by surprise at his Hollow's sudden irritation, as he should know better, Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows. "Because I'm not going to let them, Shiro," he said assuredly, calling the Hollow by nickname. "What else?"

Shiro looked directly into his eyes upon hearing that. The doubtful look in his own orbs softened for just a sliver of a moment before becoming skeptic again. He glanced away, scoffing under his breath. "…Really, King. I'd rather ya not let 'em suspect somethin' and you jus' get rid of me."

Aghast, Ichigo scoffed, sliding his hands from Shiro's shoulders while glaring at him. "Words like _those_ are the reason why _I_ 'm the one in charge, here." He turned to glance at Zangetsu and then looked back to Shiro. "But I'd like Zangetsu's opinion, too."

The zanpakutō spirit closed his eyes. "You know well what my opinion is," he murmured calmly.

Satisfied with that response, Ichigo grinned upon seeing the Hollow scowl. "You see, Shiro," he explained, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as he crossed his arms, "Zangetsu and I have spent too much time actually getting to know you. And we both agree that you're too much of a great bother to _just_ _get rid of_."

Zangetsu smiled at his choice of words.

Shiro cocked an eyebrow, a hint of disappointment on his face, but a smirk spread on his lips anyway. " _Jus'_ a great bother, eh? S'all I am to ya, King?"

Catching the taunting undertone in his voice, Ichigo's grin widened. He slanted his eyes before muttering, "Huh. Like I'm gonna answer that…" He slid his arm from Shiro's shoulders and focused his attention to all and nothing in general, eyes scanning the sideways buildings in deep thought.

So this was the threat that Shirogetsu had subconsciously felt so strongly. Thinking about it now that the threat was no mere possibility, but reality, his own sense of dread began to invade his mind, effectively causing the heavens to become a darker shade of grey. The once white clouds floating to his side became infused with his worry, darkening, they appeared more prone to produce rain…Was he…truly in danger?

"…Gettin' ahead of yourself, eh, King?" a warbling, taunting voice murmured behind him, close behind him. "…I dowanna get wet…"

Hearing him, but not really registering what he said, Ichigo closed his eyes. This was an entirely new thought, and emotions, that passed through his mind. He couldn't pinpoint it…but it nestled itself between...fear…and…fierce determination, he figured. Opening his eyes just enough to see the shine in them, he sat on the building before closing his eyes again. He just faintly heard movement behind him as well, but didn't pay much attention. He then focused on the feeling, as if dissecting it, trying to rationalize his thought process and _focus_ …

As he did, he also subconsciously, or maybe not so _sub_ -, reached out to his split and part of his soul. It was comforting to feel them and he relaxed his shoulders he was never aware were tense. He then began to think: _If the meeting doesn't end in thirty minutes, I need to return to earth. Find neutral allies, people I can talk to about this. Urahara. Yoruichi. Dad, maybe…?..The Vizards…_ His shoulders visibly slumped as he remembered the offer they had given him, all of those years ago…Where would he be now if he had accepted…?

He momentarily lost his rationalized thoughts and divulged into slightly chiding himself. Some certain innate conscious certainly bugged him for not taking advantage of that before…amiss what it might have cost him…That brought him back on track, going into sub-topics of his organized thoughts. What would the cost be if the worst were to occur? Was it too early to be worried about this at all?

One part of him thought _definitely_ thought so; another disagreed, thought it was too soon. _Typical_ , he thought with a growl, his brows furrowing together in deeper thought.

Just before he could enter "disgruntled mode", willowy white arms in white sleeves wrapped around his chest, a body pressed against his back. Just slightly turning his head to the side, surprised, he took notice of Zangetsu's presence closer to him as well. A small smile then appeared on his face as he looked up to the sky and opened his eyes. "…I know…" he murmured in affirmative to his soul's silent messages. And the feeling finally became clear to him, though it came more as an…echo.

_Survival_.

There was no way in hell he was going to rip a part of him from his being, regardless of what it was. So what if he was a Vizard; it wasn't as if he was in danger or a threat. The Vizards themselves were proof of such. There was no _way_ he was going to let them take Shirogetsu from him, whether by force or coercion. No, he didn't even want to _think_ of coercion. He was dismayed by the very idea, that he would somehow _want_ a part of him to disappear. Why he wanted that, once upon a time, was somewhat of a disheartening obscurity, even to him.

Cool fingers brushed through his hair comfortingly. Slanting his eyes, he watched as the sky turned to a lighter gray color…and didn't look as if it would be turning back to blue anytime soon. He sighed to himself. No, it probably wouldn't. He would be high on alert, now, cautious and ready. There _had_ to be some way out of this…

"…Shiro," he muttered.

The Hollow simply held him a little closer and rested his head against Ichigo's back. At this reaction, Ichigo frowned. This was the first time he'd ever experienced such a strong yet passive response from him and it was a bit distressing. He wondered what was on his mind…

"I've…I should go," he sighed, not really wanting to leave. He had decisions he'd rather make in his inner world than out. "They're calling me."

Quiet for only a second, the Hollow grinned, raising his head. "You'll come if _I_ call, won'cha?" he asked lightheartedly, off-handedly.

But Ichigo wasn't fooled. He could practically _feel_ the worry in that warbled voice and a true wanting for the honest answer to the question. And that worried him more. "Yeah."

Baffled, surprised he was so easily read, Shiro made a small scoff. "…I was…jokin'…" he muttered weakly, more to himself than Ichigo. He wasn't convincing anyone.

Shaking his head, Ichigo sighed at his antics and decided to play along. "I know."

This response only caused Shiro to realize there really _was_ no fooling him. He chuckled softly, another look of serenity and contentment passing over his face as he closed his eyes. "Y'know me too well, aibou," he whispered softly. Releasing his arms from around him, he sighed briefly and opened his eyes. "Ja ne."

The moment his King left, Shirogetsu let out a deep exhale. Though he didn't want to admit it, he couldn't help but be afraid. He knew both Zangetsu and Ichigo knew why, too. Once upon a time, the mere thought of such a possibility of him having a fear was…preposterous. But when he searched through Ichigo's memories, past thoughts, he came upon something that was _his_ answer, and probably the right answer, to why that was. It had scarred him, those nearly two, three years of being neglected. He didn't like to blame Ichigo for that, be it he wasn't even aware of what he was doing, but that _was_ what seemed to have happened. Now he had a phobia, a true fear from past experience. And yes, it was irrational, especially for a Hollow.

But he was also coming to grips, and rather easily, that he wasn't like a typical Hollow. He _did_ have true emotions; he _did_ have a heart, a center. He _did_ care. It just took longer and didn't come as easily as it would to a human or Shinigami. It also seemed to play on acceptance; once he had accepted that Ichigo cared for _him_ , he began to care, too.

Made sense to him.

Squinting, he shook his head. Ever since that day, he also realized thinking was just not his specialty. It was a dead giveaway as to why he ran on _instinct_ …

Deciding to wait patiently for his King to return, he shifted backwards and found himself gently colliding with the familiar cold metal that was Zangetsu's pole. Black material brushed against his back and left shoulder, causing just a ghost of a smile to grace his features. He then closed his eyes and leaned back, welcoming Zangetsu's presence.

He didn't want to be useless or alone _ever_ again…


	2. Echough: Chapter 1 scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hooo, _boy_ , this is an ooold, scene. Still from the original _Echough_ that was never uploaded.

There was a sudden knock at the door. Snapping his head over towards it, Shirō's eyes went alert as he scanned the entire wall. There were Shinigami beyond it. Slowly, he glanced over at Ichigo's sleeping form before narrowing his eyes and crept to the window while reeling in his reiatsu as much as he possibly could.

Instead of looking out the window, he pressed his head against the wall and listened carefully. The voices speaking beyond it were unfamiliar…

"Do you think he's home?" one voice asked softly. It sounded male.

"Bikonyūdō let him pass. He might be sleeping…"This male voice sounded deeper than the other. To Shirō's resentment, there was a smiling inflection in the last sentence. He growled softly.

"No, no, no," the first voice chided, "it's not our duty. He's still awaiting the ruling, so he'd better stay in Soul Society, if he knows what's good for him…" There was a short pause before both voices chuckled sadly. "Not that it matters…"

Seconds after, Shirō could just barely hear the sound of a light whiz; probably shunpō . He then moved away from the wall and crawled back to Ichigo, now sure his suspicions were correct. What ruling were those two talking about…?

"Ichigo," he whispered urgently, shaking the Vizard by his shoulders.

Opening his eyes, Ichigo took only a second to focus before realizing the urgency in the Hollow's voice…and that he called him by name. "What?" he whispered, squinting his eyes.

Instead of answering, Shirō dematerialized. Blinking, Ichigo sat upright as Shirō explained to him in his mind. _"I was right, Ichigo. Somethin'_ is _goin' on in th' Gotei. Two guys were outside th' door jus' now, talkin' 'bout you n' some sorta verdict…an' that you'd_ 'better' _stay in Soul Society."_

Standing, Ichigo walked to the window and glanced out of it. Upon seeing no one there, he approached the door.

_"Careful…"_ hissed Shirō.

Carefully, he opened it and took a glance out. There was nothing but the usual sight, dirt roads, houses and clear sky. Exiting the house, he shut the door behind him, continuing to survey the area. Shirō was at the very front of his mind, anxious and on edge, rubbing the tension onto him. Nonetheless, he walked down the road and made his way back to the gate.

_"Where're ya goin'?"_

Taking a moment to think it over, Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows. "…The Senkaimon. Amiss what that guy said, it feels best if I-"

"Get the hell out of here," both he and Shirō said in unison.

_"Talk t'that sandal hat. Maybe he knows what's up…s'usual…"_ the Hollow muttered.

"Couldn't agree more…"

Unlike before, on his way to Rukongai, there was just barely any life in the streets. Ichigo didn't need to be from Rukongai to know that meant something was bothering the inhabitants, and it wasn't his presence. At least the 1st through 3rd District Rukongaians were used to seeing Shinigami, at the very least, and some of the 1st even knew who he was.

No one even looked at him as he walked through.


	3. Echough: Chapter 1 scene 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is also from the original _Echough_. Again, Ichigo was still living in the Soul Society. He and Rukia and Renji are hanging out in the 6th Division taisha/barracks(?). To be fair, Shirōigetsu had a much larger role in this version...

"Ichigo!"

Blinking, Ichigo came out of his trance and faced the —now three— Shinigami standing before him with a curious yet guarded expression on his face. Rukia exhaled, exasperated, placing her hand over her forehead.

"Goodness, Ichigo! Don't do that!" she scolded, trying to look angry but only looking relieved. To Renji she said, "I told you he was just in his inner world."

"That's what _I_ told you!" the redhead huffed, but he looked relieved as well.

"I was quite sure enough noise would at least make you _want_ to see what was going on," Rikichi muttered to himself, his brows furrowed seriously. He then shrugged. "Oh, well…See you, Abarai-sama, Kuchiki-san!" he said, waving his hand as he left the room.

It was at that moment he noticed a few other heads, both familiar and unfamiliar, were lining the edges of the door frame. Some slowly slinked away once they noticed Ichigo was conscious again…and looking at them.

"…Uh…what exactly happened?" Ichigo asked dubiously. He guessed Rikichi had just passed through, but…

Renji raised an eyebrow, sitting on the opposite side of the table. "We could ask you the same."

"No, I mean what the heck was Rikichi doing?"

"Oh…um, making a lot of noise."

"You know how silly he can be," Rukia joined in sagely.

All the more dubious, still, Ichigo was about to take full advantage of the distraction ("No, I _don't_ know.") when Rukia sat between him and Renji at the table.

"What's wrong?" she asked carefully, and softly, but not soft enough to sound like a whisper. Her expression had changed into a sudden look of seriousness. As did Renji's.

It was times like these that made Ichigo occasionally wish no one else but those who _absolutely needed_ to know were aware of him being a Vizard. Every single fourth and third seated members, lieutenants and captains knew. Unfortunately, that also meant everyone _in_ the Gotei he knew. It was hard to keep things from them, especially since those below captain-level were all under some twisted impression that he was _still_ "having problems with his Hollow".

He couldn't believe he was quite possibly like that, once. Good thing he couldn't remember anymore, thanks to what he guessed was repression…

"Is it…" Renji began, trying to find the right words, "…frightened?"

Casting a quick glance in his direction, Ichigo narrowed an eye. There didn't seem to be any sort of underlying malicious intent on the redhead's face, or in his voice, so he sighed, closing both his eyes. "…Who wouldn't be, knowing they were going to be wiped out of existence?" he muttered, using the old reliable diversion-answering trick.

Both Shinigami seemed to know what he was doing, to some extent, but didn't act on it. Renji nodded lightly. "Right. I wonder what _would_ happen, though?" he said curiously, seeming honest. " _Would_ it disappear or would…whatever Kurotsuchi-taicho is working on only separate it from you?"

Ichigo wanted to know, too. "So…it hasn't been used, yet?"

"Of course, not," Rukia responded. "There aren't any Vizards around to try it on." She actually looked pained at the thought. Probably at the way she worded it, too. Then again, everyone knew what Mayuri plus someone helpless equaled. Not pretty for anyone.

Both Ichigo and Renji shared similar expressions, though Ichigo's was more severe. A look of panic had suddenly washed over his face, but quickly disappeared before it was truly discernable.

"In other words, I'll be going in blind?" he asked slowly.

"…I…guess." Rukia suddenly looked concerned as she, too, realized just how dangerous this meant. At least how dangerous it _could_ be. She looked down at the table, quiet.

A sudden silence passed between the three. They each picked up on the other's emotions, causing them all to become worried and tense, as if someone was going to come, ordering for Ichigo to be sent into the unknown, blind…

Finally Renji shook his head, furrowing his eyebrows in defiance. "No. No, Kurotsuchi-taichō would have to have permission before doing _anything_ , as well as sure confidence that it _won't_ kill Ichigo, right?" he mused, more to himself than to his friends. "Sōtaichō wouldn't let _that_ happen, right?"

Rukia stayed silent, nodding her head instead. But they all knew Mayuri didn't always listen…

…Got away with it, too…

"…Well…" Ichigo muttered, standing up, "I'm going home…" He felt his friends' curious, anxious eyes on him as he stretched his limbs. It was nearly obvious that the captains were still debating on whether he would join them or not. And it was also obvious that they probably wouldn't let him join as a Vizard.

 _"Shame,"_ Shirō purred. _"Their loss, King."_

As he left the room and walked down the hall, he smiled to himself. That was a new tone of voice. It sounded almost as if he was plotting something…and sounded pleased with it. " _What do you mean?"_

There was a short chuckle from the Hollow before he murmured, _"...Yer not gonna let them do anything to me."_

_"…Yeah, that's what I said."_

_"…So...Ichigo,"_ Shirō began, and Ichigo took notice of the serious edge to his voice; he was only called by name during such times, _"…you're gonna fight 'em.  Che…They're gonna_ lose _, y'know."_

Suddenly realizing that _was_ what it meant, Ichigo came to a stop just outside the entrance to the taisha. As if the very essence of Soul Society also took notice of his realization, a sudden feeling of stark dread overcame him— and it wasn't from Shirōgetsu.  Would it really come to that?

But he shook it off as quickly as it came, lifting a hand a scratching his neck with a huff. "Damnit, Shirō," he muttered in a low growl of annoyance.


	4. Echough: Chapter 1 scene 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh...so...Let me explain this one.
> 
> As I said before, way back when, I was really obsessed with the IchiZan/IchiHichi pairing. Like...OBSESSED. I snuck little moments between them, whether platonic or romantic, into nearly every Bleach thing I wrote. So, they are _not_ a couple in this by any stretch, but they are very touchy-feely and perfectly comfortable with it. Some remnants of this still make its way into early parts of the newer Echo series parts.

Taking some of the pillows off the pile, he made another pile on the other side of the table and summoned Shirōgetsu into the real world. As his white double materialized, he sat into the cushioned, makeshift comforter. He wasted no time returning to the conversation they had in the taisha. "So. Get it off your chest, Shirō," he ordered lightly, trying not to sound too miffed. "You've got my full attention."

Glancing away, the corner of his mouth pinched in thought, the Hollow made a hum. He fluffed his pillows absentmindedly before sitting on them. "…Mm, I dunno, King. I'm not one fer talkin' 'bout this…" he muttered, also trying to keep the .

Ichigo tilted his head to the side, genuinely curious. "About what?"

"…I…don't like it." Lifting his hands, Shirō shrugged. "Guess that explains it. I don't like th' silence th' Gotei's been givin' ya."

Ichigo simply made a small nod in understanding, coercing him to continue. Made sense, but it was unlike him to _worry_ about it…

"In…a…nutshell," Shirō continued, now carefully choosing his words, "I don't like th' fact that ya might join th' Gotei, and it ain't because of me."

"What is it, then?"

"…Somethin's just… _wrong_." Looking up, into his eyes, Shirō narrowed his own. "Why're they takin' so long to do this, decide if you c'join 'em? C'mon, King, do they _really_ need t'think about it, after ev'rythin' they know you've done?" he asked, suddenly vehement and anger clear in his voice. "There's _obviously_ somethin' else keepin' em back! They're jus' bullshittin' about joinin' 'em!"

Ichigo looked Shirō's expression over. His brows were furrowed, his eyes a fierce gaze that gleamed with seriousness. He was grasping the edge of the table tightly, leaning slightly forward. So that's what was bothering him. Leaning back, Ichigo took a moment to gather his thoughts before meeting Shirō's eyes.

"You think I should've gone with the Vizards," he denounced softly. Watching as a perplexed expression crossed Shirō's face, he entwined his fingers together, nodding to himself. "I was thinking maybe it was a bad idea not to join them when I had the chance, too..."

Exhaling, Shirō's whole body relaxed as he, too, leaned back. "Well, that's good t'know. I kinda thought ya thought otherwise." He scoffed, glancing away as he thought back to the day. "You were really…eh… _made up_ on _not_ joinin', back then."

"Yeah…I know. Maybe that was a mistake."

"Well, ya had a lot on yer plate back then, King. Like _me_ ," he grinned.

He then watched as Ichigo made a small smile in response and then looked away, his eyes far off and distant. His grin fading, Shirō suddenly realized he might have given his King another issue to worry about. He obviously had things on his mind, too.

Narrowing his eyes, a low rumble of berating building in his throat, he crept over to his pondering King and stared at him. He tilted his head to the side when brown eyes glanced at him. "Sorry if I…got'cha all bothered, King," he said with a small frown. Before Ichigo could reply, he crawled onto him, rubbing his head against his chest and wrapping his arms around him.

Taken by surprise, Ichigo raised both his eyebrows, but stayed still. He then leaned further back so that he was in a comfortable laying position, wrapping his arm under Shirō's and around his chest. Upon hearing a low thrumming noise of contentment from him, he made a small smile and closed his eyes. "…You worry too much…" he muttered to him.

The moment he closed his eyes, he began to feel even wearier. He let out a deep exhale, relaxing his body. Perhaps he would sleep, after all. Though, he didn't want to miss the calling of the Gotei… _if_ they did….

Shirō seemed to sense his King's distress. Looking up, he slowly unwrapped his arms from around his chest and placed a hand on his forehead. "I'll wake ya up, King," he assured softly. "Sleep yer lil' head off."

A small smile broke out on Ichigo's face. He muttered his thanks before drifting off.


	5. Echough: Chapter ?? scene 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was part of a very interesting chapter. Ichigo was running from the Gotei and had been badly injured.

" _Ichigo_!"

He cowered, shutting his eyes and sank down to the ground at the voice in his head. He placed his palms on his temples and pressed hard, hoping that would make it go away, it'll all go away...!

He felt a sinking sensation overcome him, and then a sensation as if he was falling backwards, pulled by an invisible force. Opening his eyes, he shot upright, only to find himself in his inner world. Beside him was Zangetsu, off his sword and standing beside him with a worried expression on his usually stern face.

Slowly, he calmed down, realizing he was going to be all right. Or he hoped so. "Shirō..." he began.

Outside, the Hollow easily dispatched the four Shinigami that were coming, snapping their heads off their bodies. He wiped their blood off with their own shihakushō and began using shunpō to navigate through the halls, doing away with any Shinigami who happened to be in his way.

"You alright, aibou?" he asked Ichigo.

Lying beside Zangetsu's watchful figure, Ichigo made a small nod. _'...I guess...'_

Knowing he wasn't, Shirō grinded his teeth, slamming a female Shinigami into a wall as he passed her. Ichigo didn't feel alright, didn't even sound alright. He had to get out of there to assess the problem properly in a safer locale. Knowing captains were going to be coming any moment, he pushed himself to his fullest, using the very limit of the shunpō  the Shinigami Yoruichi taught Ichigo.

... _Shinigami_...

His hands twitched, wanting to hold the neck of that unholy scientist of a being, _Kurotsuchi_ —he spat the word—, and do a little bit of his own intense _dissection_. See how the madman would like a taste of his own medicine...

Literally.

This murderous thought spurring him on, he pressed himself further until he reached the 12th Division doors. Seeing light, he made a smile to himself, but a sudden thought wiped it off his face. More than likely, there would be throngs of Shinigami to greet him. Stopping just before he reached the door, he took Zangetsu off his back.

"BANKAI!"

The very next moment he flew out of the building, swinging Zangetsu by its chain and a maniacal grin on his face. The power of bankai never ceased to overwhelm him with excitement. To his surprise, he just saw Shinigami running about, disorganized and shouting orders. No captains, no Commander-Generals…

…Lucky break.

He kept flying, since he was already, hoping he would at least be at the Senkaimon before the captains realized where he was. Ignoring the shouts of other Shinigami that took notice of him, he picked up his pace until he was almost unnoticed by lower ranked Shinigami. He somewhat found himself mentally thanking Yoruichi for teaching Ichigo her techniques. Or at least advanced shunpō .

Too soon, he found himself approaching the senkai gate, guarded by more Shinigami and especially those of the 2nd Division. He scoffed to himself. They were _so_ outmatched. He appeared before them, grinning madly. Yet before they could even approach him, he used a commandless Getsuga Tenshō, blowing them all away in the process. Too easy.

He jumped into the senkai gate just as he felt the familiar presence of captain-ranked Shinigami behind him. "Uh oh…Think ya can handle this, Ichigo?" he asked Ichigo as he raced through to earth.

_'I think so.'_

"Ya _think_ so?" The Hollow scoffed. "You sound like yer ol' self." The response he received to that was a scoff. He grinned to himself, placing his hand over his mask.

Exiting the senkai, Ichigo rolled onto the ground, glancing around to see his surroundings. He wasn't in Karakura Town. Hell, he didn't even know where he was. Damn. Realizing the Senkaimon was still open, he remembered his approaching opponents and took a break for it. _Opponents_. He realized as he flew that he was calling those once considered his friends _enemies_. But how…? Why? It was all so sudden…

Why was this happening?

He didn't have a moment to think about it as he abruptly dodged a kidō attack. Glancing behind, he recognized the figures of the Eighth Division captain and lieutenant, as well as a slew of seated officers from all divisions. He wasn't in the physical condition to deal with them all.


	6. Echough: "Bad Riddance"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so. Here's the history to this scene.
> 
> For _the_ longest time, Gin wasn't as affected by the Hōgyoku as he ended up being in the final version of _Cache_. He was just a twisted fuck, that's all. 
> 
> So, he molested Ichigo.
> 
> This is the aftermath from Ichigo's perspective.

His hands trembled on the wall, his mind swimming with a barrage of crushing emotions...Rage...mortification...confusion...humiliation. He shouted out again, violently banging the wall with a tight fist, pressing his head harder against it as he tried to hold himself together.

Stupid. So _fucking_ stupid.

 _Fucking_ snake.

How could he have let his guard down like that...? _WHY_ did he let his guard down at all, around a manipulative, two-faced, _shit-eating_ _asshole_ like _Ichimaru Gin_? Of _course_ the repercussions for being involved with such a deviant? would be personal! He should have seen this— No, he _couldn't_ have seen this coming! He had come to _trust_ that...!

...Mother... ** _fucking_**....snake...

A low, distraught sound akin to a whimper broke from his lips, and he bit on his lower lip in retaliation for making the noise, sinking to the floor. Eyes tightly closed, anger became the most dominant emotion swelling within him, and he grasped the wall, digging his nails into it as he fought against the desire to return to and _kill_ the man.

Finally, he pushed himself off the wall and rested his back against it. He lifted his legs and rested his elbows on his knees, holding his hands together, seething. Fine. _Fine_. The bastard could rot in Hell, for all he cared...but this was an unacceptable reaction. He had allowed the molestation to continue, he grudgingly admitted...and he knew exactly why. He exhaled shakily, a shiver passing through him at the recollection of his blood boiling, hotly traveling to his lower body...But _why_ he felt any sort of attraction to the...

Of all people—

Why the—

It was _beyond_ him.

...Didn't matter.

Shifting, he placed his hand on his head, letting the other dangle between his legs, and slightly opened his eyes to stare at the eclipses between his eyelids.

It didn't matter.


	7. Cache: "Intro: Bang"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very, _very_ first intro to _Cache_.

His world shivered before his eyes, nearly breaking in the process. Cracks began to form within, causing a pain that he could neither distinguish nor truly show that it hurt his person to spread through his very being like pins and needles. But, oh...how it _hurt_. Something _was_ hurting...he just didn’t know what. He clenched his hands at his sides, opened orbs scanning his surroundings in despair and agony just as he was thrown out of his inner world and into the cold, bitter and cruel reality of the living world.

Opening his eyes, he let out a loud gasp, his battered body jolting from the pain and rush of being thrown from out of his inner world. He felt the throbbing move through him at last, causing a swelling, deep pain to erupt within. Throwing his head back against the brick wall he rest against, a fierce shout ripped through him and blood gushed from his mouth. More blood began to escape nearly every other orifice: his nose, ears...even his eyes. Even now he couldn’t pinpoint the pain. It was simply _everywhere_.

He was finally losing it. He couldn’t win, after all. His last weeks of pseudo-hibernation were useless and wasted...Such a perfect, pathetic ending for a traitor. It was said the deepest depths of Hell were reserved for traitors...He wondered with a grimace of a smile if there was room for him, as amiss what his intentions were and who he tried to help, tried to kill; in the eyes of everyone else, _he was a traitor_...He deserved no mercy.

As he felt the last of himself rotting away from the inside out, he also realized a part of him, although still not minding the thought of dying or Hell itself, was still holding on. Why, he thought, appalled by his own confusion, was he trying to live? No one would want him. No one would care. No, no, so it wasn’t completely true, but that was only one person...And it was better if she thought he was dead. He made his apology, he could die in peace. How _dare_ he try to hold on? What gave him the right?

It felt as if years more had passed, unable to move in his deep-rooted anguish and staring off aimlessly at the emptiness that made up a dark wall before him, before a cloud of darkness quite literally moved before his afflicted, still-open and dried-bloodstained eyes. But he took it no notice, caring not of what it was or why it had moved instead of passing by or slowly coming about as it had for the past years. This darkness, unnatural, as it had to be, did not pass. Then, though he paid it no mind, unable to focus whatsoever, he thought he heard an echo of some sort come from it; someone speaking? Again, he paid it no mind. He always heard things.

But what was this? His body was being moved...lifted up and wrapped in a warm (so _warm_ )...something...and into what could have been arms or something to lie in. He was placed on his back, so he stared off at the darkness called a cloudy sky, watching with still eyes as the dim scene before him moved. _He_ was moving. The part of him that so stubbornly held on to life seemed to exhale with a yearning, welcomed relief. And following that exhale, he found his eyes unable to stay open any longer.

And so, for the first time in many long and agonizing weeks, just as he heard a voice as clear as day tell him “ _Hold on”_ , his faded and blood-crusted eyes closed, locking him behind a deep, painful and dreamless slumber.

_“Hold on”_


	8. Cache: "Aggressive BullsHITTING" scene 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the whole molestation idea.

Balling his hands into tight fists, Ichigo settled on giving the man a deathly murderous glare, unknowingly amplified by his irises turning pure white as his intelligence surrendered to his instinct. "Give me a _damned_ good excuse not to _continue_ where I left off with you," he growled lowly, a slightly menacing double-tone in his voice.

Though he stayed unmoved, a definite shiver rolled down Ichimaru's spine. He visibly fought to prevent his smile from growing, looking away. "...I'm 'ere ta apologize," he said softly, the smile wiping from his face the moment the words left his mouth. This was a strange thing to do, to apologize, something new...but necessary. "...I...really messed up."

" _Messed up_?" Ichigo repeated, eyes flashing indignantly and taking a step closer. His rage, so carefully repressed and locked away, had suddenly burst from its well within him. "If I hadn't shoved you off me, you probably would've fucking raped me, and you say you _MESSED UP?!_ "

Ichimaru nearly flinched, sensing the dark reiatsu flaring, and took a step back. "That ain't what I meant," he said quickly, frowning. In the back of his mind, he realized he was _distressed_ knowing Ichigo misinterpreted his words...

Before the man could continue, Ichigo's power formed in his hand, and he visibly trembled as he held himself back. "Then you'd better talk _quickly_ , you _snake_ ," he growled, the tuffs of darkness beginning to form around his wrists and shoulder blades, "before I _decide I can't give a shit and kill you myself._ "

The last words were literally growled, and the warbling, double-undertone made them seem almost demonic. Eyes slightly opening wider, Gin lowered his head while pursing his lips, realizing it would indeed be quite easy for the teen to kill him. Or get very _damned_ close.

He couldn't believe it. His snake tongue, his smooth, witty words...they all abandoned him. Feeling strangely, suddenly helpless and vulnerable, he grasped his chest as he felt lightheaded.

"...I...made a _mistake_ , Ichigo," he finally breathed with a sorrowful frown, looking the teen in the eye. "...I hurt ya...only 'cause I didn't realize...I _really_ like ya."

Raising a skeptic eyebrow, Ichigo scoffed in dark amusement. He eyed Ichimaru's posture, which was suddenly rigid, nodding his head. "Oh, that's rich. Shed too many _skins_ that you've forgotten your real one, _Ichimaru_?" he spat with a snarl. "Like I'll believe that bullshit..."

Of course, he went oblivious to the fact that he was absolutely correct. Ichimaru's eyes snapped open completely and his gaze fell to the ground as the words hit home. Blinking slowly, he tilted his head as he thought about this...

...And it hurt.

...It actually, truly...hurt.

He went slack, brows furrowing as he closed his eyes and turned away.

 _I'm a snake_...

_Slitherin' along..._

_Devourin' anythin' that looks tasty._

He was jolted out of his morose thoughts as he was grabbed and shoved violently against the wall. Slanting his eyes open, he looked into Ichigo's dark expression, and withered inside.

"You stay away from me," Ichigo warned evenly, his [---] lowered tensely at his side, as if restraining himself from using it. "And the next time you feel the need to twist someone's emotions for your own little fucked up pleasure, I want you to remember the _lovely_ feel of my _blade_ running through you, _understand_?"

"Ichigo, I—"

His hand went for his throat as Ichigo's hand snaked around it, and the next words allowed no room for opposition.

" ** _Understand?_** " Darkness crept into the white eyes, tainting the sclera black as Ichigo's voice became foreign.

Gasping as the grasp tightened around his neck, Ichimaru's eyes closed, grimacing in pain.  "I...s-sor..." he choked in the attempt to speak. If this continued, he was bound to have a resulting episode...and the hybrid would likely let him suffer...His eyes completely snapped open as cold _fear_ ran down his spine. "Ichi...!"

Time seemed to abruptly halt, as if what was happening was something the cosmos normally didn't allow.

Dark, menacing ebony and bleached orbs met...a shocking duo of mismatched eyes, the left a familiar crystalline blue, the right a violent sanguine. Somehow, each individual eye seemed to convey completely different emotions: naked fear, fathomless sorrow, and, _impossibly_ , innocence from the blue, and corruption, mystery, and simple unadulterated _danger_ from the red. Seeing the blue eye up close, Ichigo's subconscious affirmed that, yes...two years ago, he saw a **ruby** pupil in place of black. The same, eerily, was for the red eye.

...The man really _was_ an albino.

Somehow shaken, Ichigo released his hold on Ichimaru's neck, causing the man to collapse to the ground in coughs and wheezes. He then took a few steps back, continuing to stare at the stunning, uncanny two-toned orbs as their owner shuddered against the wall, hand massaging his neck.

"I...I'm...s-sorry..." Ichimaru gasped, determined to get those words out.

Dangerously narrowing his eyes, Ichigo tensed, but waited patiently for the man to have his say.

"...Di...didn't... _know_..." Inhaling sharply, Ichimaru's hand grasped his chest as it throbbed, causing his eyes to widen. "I...d-didn't... _know_...I was f-feelin'...l-lo—" He broke into abrupt, violent coughs, and blood trickled down the corners of his mouth.

As the darkness ebbed from his eyes, Ichigo came to realize just what he had done. His hand clenched at his side, his reiatsu dispersed, and he watched in conflicted silence.

When the coughs died down, Ichimaru's breathing had slightly evened, but they were still ragged. Eyes closed, he went silent, head lowered with fatigue. He remained quiet just long enough to recover, and then slightly raised his head to look Ichigo in the eye.

"...Yer right...Ichigo..." he said solemnly, quietly, fighting to keep his eyes open, "I...did shed too many skins an'...don't...don't even know my own. I'm sorry...Ichigo, fer both o' us..."

Entranced by his eyes, Ichigo remained quiet, listening carefully.

"In...actuality...'seems as if...like the... _fuckup_ I am...I misunderstood m'own emotions." Briefly closing his eyes as he took a deep inhale, a small, wry smile spread on the albino's pale lips. "...Love, Ichigo. Ya know...what love is...? It's...real intense...unpredictable...empowerin'...Kinda like rage an'...I guess...bloodlust..."

The moment the words left his mouth, a lightbulb went off in Ichigo's mind as he put two and two together. Taken _greatly_ aback, his eyes widened in horror and bated revulsion. "...You mean to tell me...your fucked up mind interpreted _love_ for the _desire to KILL?_ " he demanded rhetorically, disbelief thick in his voice. Blinking rapidly, he looked up at nothing in particular as this settled in his mind.

"...Yea..." Pursing his lips, Ichimaru shuddered from a sudden cold that passed through him. It beckoned him to sleep. "...I...didn't... _really_ wanna hurt ya..."

At his faint tone, Ichigo looked down at him to see he was teetering on the edge of unconsciousness.

"...I never...wanna hurt...the ones..." He trailed off, voice barely a whisper as his eyes closed and he went still.

Left in silence and to his own thoughts, Ichigo's posture slackened as he sighed softly in defeat, continuing to stare at the bleeding man before him. A part of him was stoutly averse to the idea, another part relieved and inclined, but he walked forward and sat beside Ichimaru against the wall, lifting his leg up and resting his hand on it. Closing his eyes, he exhaled deeply, forcing his darker emotions to return to their respective dark place within him, and only then did he feel ashamed for doing what he did.

Regardless of what Ichimaru had done, he shouldn't have begun attacking him like that. He was disadvantaged and hadn't once even attempted to go for his blade. And if Ichigo had paid attention, he would have seen the smile Ichimaru wore when he approached was faked and forced...He sighed, shaking his head and running his hands through his orange locks. Glancing over at the man beside him, he couldn't help but to frown in pity.

"...You're a sad piece of work, Ichimaru...you know that...?" he murmured, but he also felt something else for the man. Something he thought was only twisted to feel that way, but now...perhaps...it was real after all...

Going into a crouch, he placed his hands under Ichimaru's legs and head, lifting him into his arms, once again startled by how _weightless_ the man was as he stood. And only while holding him did Ichigo realize he was trembling, rasping softly for breath. A ping of guilt hit the teen at the reminder _he_ was the cause of this fortunately weak attack.

...It was uncanny how fragile Ichimaru was, sometimes...


	9. Cache: "Aggressive BullsHITTING" scene 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from a different version of _Cache_ in which Gin didn't molest Ichigo, but Ichigo thought his feelings and Gin's playful affections/actions were all a ploy, fake.

"...Ichimaru."

He stopped, but didn't turn around. "Hm?"

Ichigo stared forward, calm, acting on the words he needed to let out and the emotion pulling at his heart. "...My feelings. Are they real?" he asked evenly. "Or did you manipulate them, too?"

Sighing softly, Ichimaru slightly shrugged. "I dunno. I only wanted ya ta trust me, was all."

Nodding, the answer satisfactory, Ichigo closed his eyes. "Then I forgive you.

The albino's eyes opened. "...That's...Still ain't no logic in me stayin'."

Ichigo suddenly laughed, finding the situation humorous. "You know we pretty much just confessed to each other, right?" he asked, looking over to the older man while standing up.

Ichimaru turned his head back, glancing at Ichigo with a slightly opened blue eye. After a moment of gauging the teen's expression, and seeing nothing but steady warmth in their depths, he completely turned around, both eyes open. Slowly, the corners of his pale lips curled into a pleased smile.

Humming in delight, he began to approach, head tilting to the side. "Ya willin' ta start over?" he asked casually, though there was a familiar playfulness in his tone.

Though his smile slightly faltered, Ichigo slightly tilted his head back, face composed into a calm, slant-eyed visage. He knew that look. "...I swear, you are going to _regret it_ if you trap me against this wa—"

He didn't get a chance to finish his already rushed sentence as a mouth assaulted his own. Ichimaru had closed the gap between them with what must have been shunpō, holding his body in place with a surprisingly strong arm snaked around his waist as he was shoved against the back wall. Growling, glaring into the eyes boring playfully into his, he reached up and fingered through the silver hair, pulling the man closer as they fought for dominance of the kiss.

Tongues lashed, dabbing and pushing against the other to slip into the owner's mouth. Ichigo bit the assaulting tongue, which earned him a knee wedged between his legs. He grunted, shifting to adjust, and felt the slick muscle push his into his mouth. Groaning, the skillful tongue caressed his insides, and just for a moment, he reveled in the subjugation. But he didn't get a chance to take control of the situation as the kiss was suddenly broken, leaving him panting and wanting for more.

Resting their foreheads together, Ichimaru eyed the frustrated teen and noticed bated lust in the darkening eyes. Chuckling softly, he licked the parted lips. "Ya didn't answer my question, Ichi-kun~" he reminded, voice low and teasing.

Annoyed the man didn't even look winded by the kiss, Ichigo huffed, briefly closing his eyes as he regained himself. "...You didn't give me a _chance_ to," he murmured.

"Mm...what's yer answer?" the albino asked, his grasp around the teen's waist loosening. He then moved to the side of his head, latching onto a hidden ear, and nibbled.

Ichigo stifled a moan, eyes slanted as he tilted his head to the side. "...Ah...what...was the question...?"

"Ya willin'..." —lick— "ta start..." —lick— " _over_...~?" Cool breath tickled against the ear cavity.

Though he slightly shivered, the teen scoffed. "Start over...? No..."

Humming, Ichimaru moved away by an inch. Before he could ask for an explanation, the hand he had nearly forgotten was at the back of his head pulled him back, forcing him to move away and allowing Ichigo to push him against the side wall beside the bed. He softly groaned as a warm mouth pressed to his exposed neck. His hand came up to grab a hold of the teen's body, but a forceful hand kept his own pressed against the wall as he was bit and sucked.

An image flashed into his mind's eye, one he had never experienced, but seen many times in his life. Only when the mouth on his neck moved to his throat did he realize he _was_ experiencing that image first-hand, and the realization caused a shiver of excitement down his spine. What would you know...

Head leaned back to give the teen all access to his exposed flesh, he breathed deeply as the hand once holding him back began to slide up his shirt. "...Ichi..." he murmured, then inhaled sharply and tensed as nails raked over his sensitive navel.

"... _Start_ _over_?" Ichigo repeated against the wet skin, dark pleasure in his slightly warbled voice. "No... _Continue_. Why start over when we've come this far already?"


	10. Cache: "Time Never Hurt Me" scene 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried _so hard_ to fit this scene into _Cache_ but...it just never fit, anywhere!

Ichigo tilted his head to the side, his arms crossed. "Remind me why you're not living with us, again?"  he asked his bespectacled friend as they rode inside a car into the city.

Kon sat beside him, and he scoffed, "The Vizard, Ichigo. Take Hiyori, for instance. She hates humans."

"But that's just her. The others probably don't...and that's so damn petty." The carrot-topped man frowned. "We don't have time for nonsense like that, we all have to unify."

Chad said from the passenger seat, "I agree, but give it time. Perhaps eventually she will come around."

"Perhaps 'eventually' will be too late—OW! What gives, Kon?" Ichigo asked, rubbing his shoulder before shoving Kon with an angry grin and then bringing him into a chokehold.

The Gikongan didn't mind too much, as the hold wasn't very strong. "Stop being...so moody, damnit! This is supposed to be fun!" he breathed.

"Knock it off, you two!" Uryū hissed at them, driving the car. "I can't see with your limbs flailing about! Get back in your seatbelts!"

Chad held in a laugh at how much like a parent his friend sounded in that moment. He opted to merely smile instead, glad to be with some of his friends at the start of life in a new environment. As Ichigo and Kon pestered Uryū, he looked out the window to contemplate.

A few days had passed since the impromptu meeting between the outlaws in Lancashire, but the conversations stayed strong within his subconsciousness. Like Ichigo, he caught sight of the dawning dread that had formed on the faces of two young adults that were yet again going to have a role in a war between the spiritual and corporeal worlds. This time, however, the reasons were not as simple as before.

During the previous war, Aizen was undeniably in the wrong. His radical ideas would have brought death to many and destruction to Karakura Town. His ideals did kill many, though nowhere near as many that would have died had his plans worked. In the end, even the closest person to him, Ichimaru, betrayed him. It was so simple, it was sardonically laughable.

But this...

His expression turned grave, and the sounds around him were naturally blocked out as he divulged into his thoughts.

They were victims, each one of them. Victims of circumstance, victims of a warped government, victims of simple existence. He would rather they not have to fight for their lives, of course, but unlike many of the others, he wasn't entirely ready to just accept the fact. But they couldn't run and hide forever. For whatever reason, the Soul Society would hunt them down...and, unfortunately, Uryū probably wasn't wrong about him and Ichigo being subjected to experimentation. They were human-born, after all...

"...Chad?"

He eased out of his thoughts, glancing back to see Ichigo and Kon were sitting normally, and the gaze of his orange-haired friend was upon him, curious.

"You okay?"

He hummed his affirmation. "Just thinking. I wonder if we are ready to partake in another war," he admitted.

Ichigo's expression slightly dropped, but understanding shone through. Glancing away, he sat back in his seat, nodding.

Uryū glanced at them through the mirror. "I don't think so," he said softly. He focused back onto the road as they neared their destination. "At least, not with this as motivation."

"What do you mean?" Kon asked.

"I think I understand," Chad said, and he was given a nod by Uryū to finish for him. "We would be fighting against people who we have allied with and fought alongside so many times. Friends. Good acquaintances. No one we would want to hurt or kill."

Understanding, Ichigo softly sighed. Beside him, Kon made a remorseful frown.

"Likewise, I doubt they want the same for us."

Ichigo's expression slightly darkened. "Except maybe Suì-Fēng," he muttered with a small scowl. "You know. As a cold-blooded assassin and all. She never liked us much, anyway." His friends' sudden silence after his words affirmed their agreement with him.

"...And Kurotsuchi Mayuri," Uryū softly added with a similar expression.

Kon sighed, resting his head upon his palm. "And they are working together..."

Ichigo threw up his hands in mock despair. "We're doomed."


	11. Cache: "Am(ended)" scene 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had at least two versions of the beginning of a sex scene between Ichigo and Gin that never went anywhere. This is the beginning of one.

Interestingly, the second the door was closed, Ichigo took charge, slamming Gin back against the door and lifting his hands over his head while kissing him again. Groaning softly, Gin mentally sighed. There was no use getting it into Ichigo's head that he wasn't accustomed to the manhandling. It _was_ a very Hollow thing to do...

"Ichi..." he gasped when the kiss broke.

Bright white eyes looked into his as Ichigo rubbed their foreheads together. "Yes?" he asked breathily, pressing against Gin's body.

As he was stimulated, Gin pursed his lips to hold in a grunt, then asked, "How's...work been?"

Ichigo almost laughed, genuinely amused. "You're seriously asking this... _now?_ "

"S'kinda...important..."

Closing his eyes, Ichigo warred internally between desire and wanting to hear his mate out. Hearing his mate out won, and he lowered their hands, gently pecking Gin's lips. "Work's been fine. Why?"

Smiling, Gin shook his head. He maneuvered his hands so he was holding Ichigo's in his, pressing forward to kiss him. "Just makin' sure no one's come after ya..."

The kiss was surprisingly tender, and Ichigo melted into it. Gin's tongue danced around his, and he was too content to care much more than give a few idle licks. When they broke apart, he hummed, trying to focus as a part of him was _really_ itching to go back to what they were doing.

"Uh...why would anyone do that...?" he murmured. He continued rubbing his head against Gin's.

"Dunno..."

He sighed, rolling his eyes up and trying to remember anything unusual. "Well...Over the past month, I've gotten a new co-worker. His name's Ginjō Kūgo. He seems like a nice guy. I thought it weird that he replaced...um...Amano-san...so quickly..."

Glancing away, Gin's eyes narrowed.

Ichigo caught it. "What's wrong?"

Shaking his head, the man sighed. "Just...rememberin' what I did."

Frowning, Ichigo lifted Gin up, taking him by surprise, and turned to gently dump him in the bed. "Don't think about it...not right now." The pale lips parted, but he swiftly lowered to capture the mouth a kiss.

Successfully distracted, Gin allowed himself to be pushed deeper into the bed. His neck was once again attacked, eliciting a low moan from between his lips.


	12. Cache: "And the cradle will ROT" scene 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is almost the entirety of a completely different beginning to the chapter with the same name. I liked this beginning, but felt that it just didn't give enough.
> 
> The song is "Romance" by BUCK-TICK.

The dynamics between the thirteen members of the Akazuki exiles had greatly improved. It was normal for everyone to be addressed by their first name, now, even by Gin, who originally distanced himself from such familiarity. He was treated as another member of their group, another exile, another companion.

Ichigo often found himself admiring the interactions between his mate and the others, glad to see how far Gin had come in the past two years since they began their relationship. While Gin continued to keep his eyes tightly slanted, his expressions varied instead of constantly retaining the wide, mocking smile. It was understandable; Gin only wanted Ichigo to see him vulnerable.

And Ichigo was fortunate to see such a sight quite often. As Gin had said, Hueco Mundo provided plenty of privacy, plenty of opportunities for them to have time alone to focus on one another. During those times, Ichigo would gaze into the eyes of his mate, relish how he would come undone, lower his guards and bare his soul to him.

Then, it happened.

One day, in the middle of intercourse, Gin had a wretched episode. He was rushed to the Las Noches infirmary, but, like with Kisuke, there was nothing that could be done for him. There, something tragic was revealed to Ichigo: Despite how gentle he always was with him, Gin had become too weak, a little too fragile, for them to have sex, anymore. After what he witnessed, it was enough to scar Ichigo into easily relenting, even feel guilty about it.

Around the same time, the Vizard came to understand and master their Shikigami enough to be a force to be reckoned with. They furthermore extended the duration period for their masks thanks to trips to and training in Hueco Mundo, the home of their Hollow powers.

Uryū further mastered his bow, and Kon learned how to maneuver with his legs skillfully enough to be a threat. Over the course of visits to Hueco Mundo, Chad's Fullbring almost fully covered most of his body, namely his legs, back, and some of his chest, and his already inhuman durability greatly increased.

And lastly, Ichigo fully embraced his Hollowside. His overall power had dramatically progressed, as did his senses, and he was able to control his reiatsu with help from the Vizard. His old choker given to him by Kisuke was no longer needed.

But it seemed the stronger he became the more Gin would wither away.

After that day, Gin normally spent most of his every day in the infirmary in Lancashire, to Ichigo's immense concern. He either slept, wrote, sewed, or was having an attack. There was little in-between, save for visits from Ichigo and his friends.

Friends, because over the course of the long months, that is what Kon, Chad and Uryū became to him.

Even if he wanted to say otherwise, it was self-evident they had opened up to him. He had moments of joviality with them, interacted cordially with them, sighed tiredly and sparred with them, rooted for them, and aided them. Surely, that's what friends did?

Ichigo was in a good mood as he climbed up the ladder in the Lancashire training area on his way to visit Gin. Every moment with his mate was dear. Much as he tried his damned hardest not to think about it, he knew. Gin didn't have much time left.

He unzipped his coat in the warmed home, as it had been snowing in Akazuki Town. After closing the entrance to the area behind him, he walked through the living space of the store. Jinta and Ururu didn't seem to be home, so he said his greetings to Tessai and Kisuke on his way to the infirmary.

As he approached, however, a sound reached his ears. He blinked in surprise upon realizing it was music. His lips spread into a smile, and he moved to stand in the doorway. What met his vision made his smile widen.

... _Aa konna ni uruwashii hizamazuki inori no uta wo_  
_(Ah, beautiful like this, my song of prayer as I kneel)_

_Aa itsu shika kusari yuku atokata mo naku kiete yuku romance  
(Ah, rotting away before we know it; disappearing and leaving nothing behind, romance...)_

Dancing to the haunting, yet beautifully gentle rock melody was Gin, his movements slow in tune with the melodic parts of the song. Intermittently, to the drums and vocals, he would shift, using his hands to tell a story while his body moved to complement them.

It was a dance unlike anything Ichigo had seen before. If he tried to describe it, it came out strange, even in his mind. It was like a mix of freeform dance and tai-chi with the delicate movement of a ballet dancer.

Knowing Gin the way Ichigo did, this was an entirely different side of him that clashed in an almost violent manner to the way he normally was, acted and moved.

Entranced, Ichigo stood in the doorway, listening as the song neared its end. But he didn't want it to end, just yet. Not yet.

Slowly, trying not to make a sound, he took his coat off and placed it atop the end of the bed. His feet moved him over the floorboards, closer to Gin. As if aware he was nearing, Gin moved to stand upright, his back to him. Ichigo took that moment to wrap his arms around the frail form. He closed his eyes, inhaling Gin's scent.

It had returned to its original smell many months ago. And Ichigo hated it. The only reason it did was because he wasn't able to mark Gin as his, anymore. While he understood the reason, it still irritated his darker nature. But after that day...

As if remembering, he shuddered, gently holding Gin closer. The man was so small, so thin. Sometimes, Ichigo was afraid he'd break him just by being near. It frightened him that it had come to this, and he knew what would happen soon...

Bony fingers combed through his hair. "Ya alright, Ichi?"

Ever perceptive. With a sigh, Ichigo let him go a bit so the man could turn around. His eyes were open, his smile genuine. "Yeah. Sort of. I missed you."

Gin leaned forward and kissed his lips. "Yer here, now. Ya caught me dancin'."

"Hmm..." Tawny eyes scanned him. "I liked it."

"Glad ya did. 'Cause I had no idea what I was doin'." Gin smile widened at Ichigo's laugh.

"Figures," the teen sighed. "But you can't tell me that was _all_ unintentional."

Gin thought about it. "I think it was. Was sorta influenced by Japanese fan dancin', but that's about it."

Nodding, Ichigo could see the similarities in his mind. "Well, I liked it. It worked well with the song. Shame the song is kind of dark." He was poked in the chest.

"I find it ta be real nice."

"Of course you do."

A playful smile. "You insultin' me?"

"Just telling the truth..." He brought Gin closer before kissing him deeply. "How're you feeling...?" he murmured against the pale lips.

"Aw, ya know. Tired. Whatever energy I got I wasted on dancin'. Was worth it, though..." Gin lowered his hand to take Ichigo's, glancing away in thought. "That was all my exercise fer the we—" He suddenly broke out into coughs, ones that shook his whole form. He nearly collapsed, leaning heavily against Ichigo, and covered his mouth.

Ichigo held him, brows creased with worry, and watched after the coughs subsided as Gin took his hand away from his mouth. It was covered in blood. A tight feeling grew in his chest. He shoved down the feeling of dread that suddenly arose within him and began to lead his mate to the bed. "You should rest."

Tiredly, Gin sighed, rubbing at his chest. "Yea..."

The feeling of dread returned a tenfold, and Ichigo froze. Just as Gin began to speak, he, too, froze in place. Ichigo stared at him, only to lock up with fear and for his heart to jump to his throat.

There was a vacant, dead look in Gin's eyes. Despite this, he glanced at Ichigo. "I...chi..." His knees gave out, his body going completely limp, just as blood burbled up past his lips.

"Gin!" Ichigo eased his fall, lowering to the floor with him. Turning his head back, he began to holler, "KISU—!"

But pale white hands grabbed and turned his head to face Gin. "Ichi..." Gin gasped, fighting against his rolling eyes to look at his lover. "L-listen...ta me..."

"No, Gin! Please," Ichigo begged, trying to fight against the feeling that this attack was different than the others, "save your st—"

" _Listen!_ " Gin hissed, only to cough up more blood and for his eyes to shut. "P-please..."

Swallowing, Ichigo pursed his lips, brushing Gin's hair out of his face.

Gasping again, Gin murmured, "P-promise...me..." His eyes slanted open, showing that they were still vacant, hazy. He shuddered, then gasped, "Ya...can't...go after...me..."

"After you?" Ichigo frowned, trying to understand. "What do you m—?"

A bloody mouth was pressed against his. Alarmed, he tried to push away, looking into hollow, mismatched eyes, but Gin's grasp was shockingly strong. It was a desperate, yet passionate kiss, and Ichigo was forced to drink Gin's blood as it continued flowing from the man's mouth.

Following this, aside from the horror and confusion, Ichigo felt the strangest... _something_...something so potent, it made him limp in a daze, entering his body. It washed through him, giving him a high, and he began to willingly swallow the fluid. He could sense that every drop of whatever it was Gin was feeding him through the blood was passing into him. His eyes began to flutter, and he emitted a soft groan.

He felt it, more clearly than he wished he could. Something was pawing at his soul, forcing itself into his deepest recesses. At first, it was only uncomfortable. Maybe a little...good. Then, Gin's body began to jolt and convulse, through their lips kept contact, and the feeling began to become painful.

Finally, Gin pulled away, gasping for breath as his body continued spasming. His eyes rolled into his head, just as Ichigo keeled backwards, his eyes as vacant as Gin's had been.

"G-Gin..." he murmured before hitting the floor, unconscious. The floor suddenly seemed to give away. He fell into the depths of his soul, where all was silent, save for the echo of a distant scream.

The second Kisuke entered the infirmary, a barrage of powerful reiatsu halted his steps. He could only watch as Gin's back arched, blood gurgled from his throat, flowed from his eyes, ears, and nose while he screamed bloody murder. Grounding himself, Kisuke slowly came closer, then took Ichigo's unconscious form out of the room. There was nothing he could do for Gin. But he knew what was happening.

 _That_ was finally happening.

Using shunpo, he moved Ichigo into the training area, where Ururu and Jinta were already preparing to leave to Hueco Mundo. Shortly after he arrived, Tessai exited the portal from Akazuki, followed by the Vizard, Kon, Chad, and Uryū. All had backpacks on, their faces grim.

Upon seeing Ichigo unconscious and covered in blood, and furthermore sensing Gin's spike in reiatsu, the friends' expressions turned to ones of alarm. "Oh, god," said Kon, coming to take Ichigo, "what's happening to Gin, now?"

Handing the teen over, Kisuke sighed. He glanced at the ceiling. "It's finally happening."

" _What's_ finally happening?" asked Uryū.

Grey eyes narrowed, and Kisuke shook his head. "I'm afraid there's no time to explain. We are no longer safe in the living world. We must go to Hueco Mundo."

The Quincy frowned. "But you _will_ explain?"

Kisuke looked at him directly. "Yes."

This satisfied the bespectacled teen, and he followed after his friends as Kon passed Ichigo to Chad. They each gave one last glance up to the ceiling before entering the portal to Hueco Mundo. They were shortly followed by the Vizard, Tessai, Ururu, and Jinta.

All but Shinji. He had handed his bag to Lisa and stood with Kisuke. Both glanced at each other before disappearing.

They reappeared in the doorway of the infirmary. They grimaced equally at the sound, the sight and the puddle of blood that surrounded Gin's screaming, convulsing body. The audible sound of morbid ripping only worsened their expressions.

Hopefully, this would be the last attack the poor man would ever have.

Roughly five minutes of incessant screaming later, Gin went limp and relatively quiet. The heavy reiatsu eased up, and only soft cries and shuddering breaths followed by coughs emitted from the bloodied form. This time around, he was still conscious, despite all of that. There was no way he was going to get respite, not after what he pulled.

"Gin?"

His bloodied eyes stopped rolling about, and he stared up at the ceiling. "K-Kisu...ke...'M...sorry," he croaked, his voice deeply hoarse from screaming.

Shaking his head, the store owner lowered to his side. "You held out for a very long time, Gin. You did everything you could."

"T...they'll...c-come...soon..."

"Yes. The spell is fading. You don't have much time."

Clenching bloodied teeth, Gin slowly, with arduous effort, sat upright. He gasped loudly, grasping his chest, but continued to move. Kisuke didn't hesitate to help him stand. Upon seeing though bleary vision that Shinji was also there, he murmured, "Sh...inji..."

Instead of responding, Shinji moved out of the way, then followed them as Kisuke brought Gin downstairs with shunpo. Tessai was guarding the portals, and upon seeing Gin's condition, he frowned. It was, however, a sad expression.

Taking him to the Akazuki portal, Kisuke made sure the younger man could stand before letting him go.

"Th...thanks..." Gin managed, glancing between him, Shinji and Tessai. He smiled a small but genuine smile, though he wasn't quite looking at them. "Been nice...knowin' ya'll..."

Kisuke nodded sadly. "Likewise, Gin..."

"Never thought I'd say it, but we'll never be able to repay you for what you did for us," Shinji sighed, his arms crossed. The expression on his face was an interesting mix of irritated and morose.

"I...hope you achieve what you desire, Mr. Ichimaru," Tessai said sincerely.

A humorless chuckle escaped the bloodied man. "Yeah..." He took a deep breath, then put on his mask: tightly slanted eyes and a large smile. He slowly straightened himself, though the movement caused more blood to spill from his lips. "Take...care o' Ichigo, fer me...An' the others. F-fer...as long as ya can," he said, gradually regaining his voice, "until he's ready."

The three older men nodded.

"Thanks fer ev'rythin'." Gin gave a smiling wave, but there was something sad about it. "Goodbye."

He then disappeared into the portal using shunpo, leaving Tessai, Shinji and Kisuke to stare at it in the sudden silence. The rich blood on the ground was the only indicator Gin had been there at all.


	13. Cache: "END THE PEACE REGIME" scene 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate version of Ichigo's portion of the chapter with the same name.

"..."

...What?

"..."

Sound? Some kind of...echo? He listened closely, calming his mind.

"...go..."

_Closer..._

"I...go..."

_Closer...!_

"Ichigo!"

His eyes snapped open. He knew that voice...yet...didn't know that voice.

Tentatively, he asked, "Zangetsu?"

There was silence, and he worried he might have only heard something else. Maybe a dream. Could he dream in this state?

"About damn time you heard my voice."

The blackness suddenly cracked around him. He watched it happen, picking out blue light between the cracks. Then the world about him shattered, and he found himself falling.

Upon seeing where he was, his eyes widened, and a smile spread on his face. Instead of falling to what he knew what going to be the side of a building, he flipped in the air and landed easily.

This was his inner world. He looked at the sideways-floating clouds, the sideways buildings, including the one he stood upon. He was back. So many memories overwhelmed him, and his eyes closed in remembrance.

"Ichigo."

Blinking, he turned to stare down the opposite side of the building. There, in the distance, was a white form.

Before he could open his mouth to speak, the figure disappeared before reappearing closer to him. The figure's appearance took him by surprise. "Shirōigetsu...?" he questioned, not entirely sure if it was.

The figure was about as tall as he was with all white-skin and black claws. It wore white hakama, kept up by what seemed like a cloth belt with eyeholes and a skull buckle, white wraps around its arms, bare chest, palms, abdomen, and neck. Over its chest was a white, sleeveless coat that reminded Ichigo of his bankai coat, only it was open-chested and had a large hood that completely obscured the figure's face. Slightly pointed white boots adorned the figure's feet.

"Heh," scoffed a familiar, warbled voice. "Nice nickname for me, King. I really do like it..."

Ichigo's eye widened when the figure raised its head, revealing an inhumanly pale face identical to his. Black and white eyes seemed to glow from within the darkness of the hood, and the figure broke into a wide, maniacal grin.

"But that's not my name," the figure continued. "What did I tell you, all those years ago? I told you my name..."

Blinking in confusion as the figure turned away, Ichigo could only stare after it.

"Now you have to say it."

He blinked again. "I don't...get it."

A patient sigh. "'Course you don't. It's 'cause of this parasite."

Materializing beside the white figure was one in all black, wearing a large cloak and sunglasses Ichigo recognized him immediately. He opened his mouth to speak, but the white figure interrupted.

"And don't you dare call _him_ by _my_ name, or we're going to get off on th' wrong foot, King..." It turned around, glaring at the black figure. "You explain to th' King why he doesn't know who I am. You owe 'im that much."

With that, the white figure disappeared again, reappearing down the building again. Still horribly confused, Ichigo looked at the tall figure. "Zan—I mean..." His brows furrowed. "I mean...you _are_...my zanpakutō spirit..."

As the black figure had his eyes closed, he opened them after this statement. "No."

Ichigo twitched, eyes going wide. In a clap of thunder, it began to rain. He made a slightly guilty expression upon hearing a loud expletive from the other side of the building. "But...how? After all this time? All that we went through together, you were there from the very beginning!"

"I was only there because I forced myself there."

He scanned the avatar from head to toe, slightly turning his head to the side. "Then...who are you?"

"I am a manifestation of your Quincy bloodline," the figure quietly explained.

Tawny eyes widened. "That...makes...no sense..."

"Ichigo...Quincy and Shinigami do not get along. You know this."

"Yes?"

"I meant to keep you from the life of a Shinigami, going so far as to replace myself with your true power."

"True power...?" Ichigo glanced down the building. "Is...is that...?"

"You now know the story of how your parents met. What happened to your mother when she came into contact with the Hollow called 'White'?"

It clicked. His lips parted. "I...inherited that Hollow, after it...assimilated her. Or...tried to."

"Yes."

"And now..."

"Now, I am no longer your main source of power. Your Hollow blood has become stronger since we last met. Now, there is no reason to lie."

Lowering his head, Ichigo tried to take this all in. He recalled the day he gave the white manifestation a name. "But...Shirōi—I mean...the name?"

"Its original name was 'White'. Now, as part of you, it has a different name."

He tried to understand, but said the only name that came to mind. "Zangetsu...?"

The black figure closed its eyes. "Yes."

He watched as the white figure slowly approached them. He could see the grin from where he stood. Shaking his head, he glanced back at the black figure. "I...need to talk to both of you."

"As my King commands," said the White, appearing beside the Black. "'Sup, King?"

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo began, "So...three years ago, you—" he pointed to the Black "—were dominant."

"Yes," he said.

"And you—" Ichigo pointed to the White "—were...not."

"Yeah."

"So, why did you both purposely mislead me?"

The White motioned to the Black with a thumb. "This one was in charge. I went along with it."

Ichigo looked at him. "Why?"

"I wished for you not to know your true power," he responded.

"And why?"

"Because I wished to...and failed to...protect you from the life of a Shinigami."

Confused, Ichigo sighed. "If that's the case, why did you continue to lie?"

"I did not want you to know the truth."

He frowned a bit, but not at what was said. "So, now, you—" he pointed to the White "—are rightfully in charge. Probably because of all that training I did."

"That's right, King."

"And you—" he pointed to the Black "—are not. And yet...you are both a part of me."

They both nodded.

Ichigo almost laughed. He chuckled at the confused expressions on their faces. "Quincy and Shinigami and Hollow. Man. My soul is all sorts of fucked up..."

The White barked a laugh. "Got that right, King~!" He pointed to the Black. "I ain't even too angry at 'im, anymore. I learned a few things...Got some emotion."

At the reminder, Ichigo softly swore. "Yeah..." He looked off in thought, then back at them. "Zangetsu."

The white figure went alert.

"I'm going to need your assistance again."

Laughing, a sound that echoed through the world, Zangetsu raked a blue tongue over his teeth. "King's goin' after his _mate_. Niiice."

Ichigo smiled a bit, then looked at the black figure. He seemed so sad. "Aibou."

He looked up at him.

"I need your help, too," Ichigo admitted with a larger smile. "You've been with me all this time. As if I'm going to discard you. I already know what that does to my soul..." He glanced at Zangetsu. The avatar gave him a peculiar look.

"My, my. King's all grown up," Zangetsu chuckled. To the black figure, he said, "What King said. All that's in the past, now. What's it you always used to say? Move forward?"

The ghost of a smile spread on the older avatar's face.

"So..." Ichigo tilted his head to the side. "You need a name."

"He has one, King."

"What's that?"

Grinning, a strange look appeared in the white avatar's eyes. "Go on," he said to Ichigo. "You know his name."

Ocher eyes narrowed. Ichigo looked between the two before closing his eyes, searching within himself.

~:Edth:C:~

When he opened his eyes, he was back in the Dangai. The largest of smiles appeared on his face, his eyes lighting up like fireworks. He looked at the Quincy cross around his wrist.

He really did have the most complicated soul in existence.

A garganta appeared in Hueco Mundo, just before the entrance to Las Noches. Gantenbainne was already there, and he went on guard. When two figures stepped out of it, he blinked in surprise before going at ease. "Kurosaki Ichigo. You're...different," he said.

Ichigo and Tessai both looked relatively the same as when they left to the world of the living. Tessai was standing with some help from Ichigo, but was conscious.

"Thanks. I feel different," admitted the hybrid, walking into the fortress with Tessai.

They walked through and back to the area where their party was saying within Las Noches. When they entered the living space where most of everyone was, nearly everyone was on their feet, already.

"Ichigo!" cried Kon, nearly jumping at him. "It...Did it work? You feel different. I just can't put my finger on it..."

Uryū adjusted his glasses. "Your reiatsu has changed again, Kurosaki."

"I wonder when _that'll_ ever stop," Hiyori grumbled. "So? Did it work? Or did you just get another power-up or somethin'?"

Ichigo nodded at Tessai, who went to go replenish his reiryoku, before focusing on his friends and other expectant faces. He smiled. "Yeah. I got my powers back."

"YES!" Kon cheered. "And it only took thirty minutes! Well, here, anyway."

"Yeah. The Kōtotsu still doesn't seem to exist. As helpful as that was, it's a bit worrying."

"Indeed." Kisuke entered the space. He was still carrying around his cane. "Congrats, regardless, Kurosaki-san! Now, we have full manpower to take on an invasion to the Soul Society."

"Is the plan still to kick ass and take names?" Lisa asked. Somehow, she seemed almost eager.

Ichigo's expression darkened. "Oh, yeah." He began to walk towards his room. "I'm going to freshen up. Just let me know when everyone's ready to leave, Urahara-san."

Kisuke waved a hand at him. "Of course, of course."

Entering his room, Ichigo locked the door behind him. His eyes slowly closed, and he sunk to the floor.

_Gin..._

His gaze then went to the window and he stared at the moon. "God help them if you aren't alive, Gin," he murmured softly. He felt a stirring of agreement within him, and he managed a small smile at the comforting presence of Zangetsu.

~:Edth:C:~

Not too long later, there was a knock at his door. He moved to open it, and he was greeted by a happy cry and arms around his neck.

"ICHIGO~!" cried Nel.

That is, an adult-sized Nelliel.

He blinked in surprise, then moved away a bit to get a good look at her. "Nel? How...?"

"Kisuke gave me an armband that allows me to turn into my adult form at will~!" she explained happily. Like all the other Arrancar, she was wearing clothes that were very human-like, only white. Her eyes lit up and she turned around to get something from the floor. "Oh, and look at this!"

He eyed the clothes she held up. They were also white, and it looked somewhat similar to a shihakushō, with some minor differences. For one, it didn't have billowing sleeves, but fitted ones, and its neck cut deep to the naval. It was...er...

"Different," he admitted. "Is it for me?"

"Yep! Since you won't let us come along for the rescue mission, which Señora Harribel respects, you can at least do with some nice clothes!" She beamed at him, looking far more excited than he would understand about a new pair of clothes.

He smiled back, taking the clothes in hand. "Thanks, Nel. Send my thanks to Señora Harribel, too."

Delighted that he was using the correct form of address, she gave him a strong hug.

But there was something off about it. He then realized how sad she was. "Nel? What's wrong?"

"I hope you get your mate back, Ichigo," he said softly, moving back somewhat.

The reminder made him glance away for a moment. "Yeah. I will. I'm gonna storm the Soul Society. I'll do whatever it takes to get him back."

She nodded. "That's the way to go."

There was another knock, directing their attention to Kisuke, who had knocked on the door with his cane. "Kurosaki-san. Everyone is ready to leave. Have you eaten?"

Ichigo winced. "Ah...no."

"Well, there's some meat, if you want."

"Sure. It's definitely what I need, right now."

A strange expression, delight of some kind, sparked in Kisuke's eyes. He nodded at them both, then walked off to get his special "bento".

Nel smiled, watching after him. "I like him." She then looked at Ichigo, stepping away from the door. "I'll see you when you return, Ichigo! Good luck."

"Thanks." He closed the door, moving to the bathroom to change into the clothes Nel gave him.


	14. Endure: "Ugly, Sick and Weak" scene 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was actually the original meeting between Ichigo and Kokutō.

He sensed something approaching him and focused his sight on where it was coming from.

From his far left came a person dressed in black, almost comically opposite to his white and black clothes. They stayed within the darkness, as the closest streetlamp was some distance away.

"Can I help you?" the person asked. Their voice was masculine. From what Ichigo could make out, the person was tall and lean.

He didn't respond, looking back at the warehouse. This person felt like the Togabito. Probably was a Togabito.

"This is private property."

Turning to face the figure, he scanned them. "What are you?"

There was only a second's delay before an answer. "That's rude. Do people go around asking you what _you_ are?"

They didn't. But that was only because they normally seemed to know what he was, already. Hell, people knew what he was before he did. He briefly closed his eyes. "You're not from this world."

"Oh?" The person scanned him from top to bottom. "I can't sense you, so what are _you?_ "

"From this world."

This time, there was a delay. The person laughed after a moment. "Fine, you got me." The laughter died. "But this is still private property."

"Tell me what this place is, and I'll leave."

"Curious fucker, ain't you."

Ichigo didn't respond. The figure moved closer, allowing him to make out more details. The person's head was wrapped in bandages. Their arms and neck were also hidden. This was suspicious.


	15. Endure: "I'm Broken, Baby" scene 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second version of the meeting between Ichigo and Kokutō.

He looked up in time to see the four Togabito appear.

"This time, we won't take no for an answer!" said the round one.

He remained quiet, then began to walk away with his hands in his pockets again.

 _Ugh_...

"Oi! Don't ignore us!"

Without warning, he backflipped over the Togabito as they tried to attack him with a blade of pink energy. Once he was behind them, he gave a simple kick to their back that sent them flying. Ducking, he missed a large fist from the largest Togabito that had green energy on it. He then kicked them, too, and they also went flying, but into the first one that had been coming back.

He raised a hand, allowing a long tentacled limb to wrap around his wrist. As the tallest Togabito began to make a sound of confusion, he easily slammed them down to the ground with a mere tug. The tentacle let go of him, and he turned to look up at the leader, who hadn't moved.

"You are truly powerful, Kurosaki Ichigo! And this is in your base form! Wonderful!" they praised, hands out at their sides. Lowering their arms, they asked, "Would you like to hear one more thing about your precious one in Hell?"

He twitched. They were trying to make him angry again.

At the same time...he wanted to know.

And they _knew_ this.

"His suffering is caused by none other than you. The one he cherished most, trusted most."

Within his pockets, Ichigo's hands clenched while his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Gin trusted _him_ most? Then why the fuck did he lie to him and tell _Kisuke_ all his secrets?

The figure laughed. "You're inflicting the worst kind of torture on him. Physical pain can only go so far! Shall I tell you what it is?"

Ichigo had enough. He disappeared, only to reappear in front of the Togabito, who raised their hands and caused a wall of fire to appear before them. Wielding Zangetsu, he pressed against the fire and was only stopped for a moment. In that moment, the Togabito dodged away, and he lashed out in time to cut through their second shield and slice at their shoulder. They cried out, and his eyes blazed silver in a rage.

They took notice and smiled, reappearing somewhere else. He was breathing heavily, blackness creeping into his vision again.

What did it mean, he was inflicting torture on Gin? He would never do anything to harm him. And what did _that_ mean...? The worst kind of torture? There were too _many_ things that he would consider the worst kind of torture.

Shutting his eyes, he lowered to the ground covering his face with one of his hands.

"Really?"

This was a new voice, but Ichigo couldn't hear it very well.

"That's just plain dirty."

"You!" the Togabito leader cried. This was followed by the sound of flames and a weapon clashing with something.

Panting, he didn't bother looking up, focusing on himself. His choker wasn't chirping. Yet. He wasn't too deeply in the pain. Yet.

A loud sound and a crash were heard, then someone came to his side and lifted him up. "C'mon!" the new person said before taking him away with what seemed like shunpo.

He didn't quite black out, but wasn't entirely conscious, either. All he really remembered was being hefted onto someone's shoulder and seeing the flames of the building he blew up.

 _Then_ he blacked out.

* * *

He awoke abruptly, shooting into an upright position. It was dark, but his eyes adjusted quickly with the help of moonlight. He seemed to be in some sort of storage or garage. There was a lot of stuff that he couldn't quite make out and doubted he could have made it out even if there was more light.

But what really caught his attention was the presence at his right. There was a window shining light onto an upturned piece of furniture, upon which sat a man in light grey and black garb.

He seemed to be wearing an ankle-length tunic with lines going vertically down its entire length. At his waist was an obi of some kind. Black gloves were on his arms, just past his wrists, and a black turban of sorts covered his neck, collarbone, and the right side of his head. Some white hair peeked from out between the folds of the turban, and more was visible on his left side.

Ichigo could sense it. The man was a Togabito.

"About time you woke up. I was beginning to wonder if you died." The man stood and approached. He placed his hands on his sides. "You okay?"

Instead of answering, Ichigo looked him up and down suspiciously. Sure, he didn't look like the other Togabito, but...he _was_ a Togabito.

The man took a moment, then made a sound of realization. "Ah, right. You're probably wondering why I helped you." He shrugged. "You got caught up in Shuren's group. Shuren's the one who you were fighting last. I hate those guys, so I make it my personal mission to get in their way as often as possible. Looks like you got caught in the crossfire."

Again, Ichigo said nothing.

Not seeming to mind, the man continued, "And, really, how could you fall prey to his words? That's manipulation 101. What's wrong with you?"

"Is there a way into Hell?" Ichigo ignored what was said.

Blinking at the sudden change in topic, and seemingly the fact that Ichigo could speak at all, the man slowly nodded. "Yeah...why?"

Ichigo looked away. "I need to go there."

"What?" The man waved his hand dismissively. "You must be out of your mind if you want to go to Hell."

"I am."

Opening his mouth to say something, the man halted at this answer. He then took a few steps closer, squinting to get a look at Ichigo's eyes. "Yeah...you probably are..." He stepped back again, raising his hands and shaking his head. "But, sorry, I'm not helping."

Ichigo was on his feet in a moment, staring up at the tall man. "I'm getting my mate back. Help me, or I'll _make_ you take me."

White brows furrowed, and the man took a step back. " _Mate?_ " At the darker look given to him, he sighed. "Listen...okay. But only because I know what it's like to lose a lover."

Not at all moved by this, Ichigo's body relaxed somewhat.

"So, what's your name?"

Ichigo looked away, thinking. "Kurosaki Ichigo..."

"Nice to meet you. Name's Kokutō." He began to move towards a door. "You seem to be in a physical body. I recommend you leave your body behind."

That meant Ichigo would have to go all the way to Las Noches. He pursed his lips. "Then...we meet here, tomorrow."

"Alright. I'll be here at eight at night." Kokutō paused, looking back at him. "Are you _sure_ you want to do this?"

Looking up at him, Ichigo felt a shine of silver appearing in his eyes. "Yes."

Kokutō seemed to notice, and he looked a bit wary, but said nothing. He raised his hands. "Alright, then...But don't say I didn't warn you: This is a bad idea."

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing." He shrugged, as if Ichigo made a good point. "See you later, then." He opened the door, glanced around, then disappeared.

Ichigo followed shortly after him. He knew where they were. It was far from the warehouse, but at another place on the outskirts of the city. It was a storage facility, and it seemed this one had a broken lock. He exited, closing the door behind him, and vanished.


	16. Endure: "Voyage à travers l'Enfer" scene 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the original version of how Ichigo meets Aizen in Hell. I like it, but I don't like it...

Abruptly, Ichigo went still.

_No..._

A snarl escaped him as he glared into a direction at his left. Seemed as though that Shuren person wasn't lying, after all.

"Well, well." A familiar man with brown hair approached him. "I thought I spotted orange hair."

"Aizen," Ichigo growled, grasping his blade. "Hell has disappointed me. You should be writhing in pain, not sauntering around."

Raising a brow, Aizen looked legitimately surprised. He wore clothing similar to Kokutō's, the same lined grey clothes, only they were interestingly identical to a Shinigami's shihakushō. Worst yet, at his hip was his zanpakutō.

"Why, Kurosaki Ichigo," he said in a mockingly shocked voice, "whatever happened to you? Last I saw you, you were devastated over having to kill me. Such bloodlust I sense from you, now."

"A lot can happen in four years."

"You don't seem to be a Togabito, Kurosaki Ichigo." He smiled his signature pleasant smile. "And going by your logic, you aren't deserving of Hell."

Ichigo didn't respond, half tempted to ignore him, but unwilling to turn his back on him.

Aizen scanned him. "You seem...older, mature. I still cannot sense your reiatsu. You are indeed an evolutionary masterpiece."

Scoffing softly, Ichigo turned to leave.

"What are you doing here, Kurosaki Ichigo? Is it perhaps because of...Ichimaru Gin?"

Kokutō's eyes widened as he glanced at Ichigo, who froze.

"I only know this because of the punishment being inflicted on him. I must say...whatever did you do to him?" There was a knowing smile in his voice.

That was the second time someone told Ichigo Gin was being tortured because of him. It was beginning to make Ichigo feel sick. Slowly, he turned to glance at Aizen between his bangs. Evenly, he asked, "Do you want to die a second time?"

"I haven't died since I arrived."

"Then shut the _fuck_ up if you plan on keeping it that way." Ichigo again turned around with all intentions to leave, this time.

The second Aizen opened his mouth again, a Getsuga Tenshō cut through him from sky to ground, obliterating the entire land for several miles.

Ichigo was in Bankai, this time, and he breathed heavily. His mask had manifested, and it felt heavier than usual. Letting it go away, he clenched at his chest again, lowering to the ground. He felt sick. The darkness, which had been so good up until now, began to overtake his vision.

"Ichigo?"

He shuddered, shaking his head to rid his vision of the darkness. It seemed to work, somewhat. "I'm...I'm okay..."

Kokutō sounded doubtful. "It's too dangerous for you to be here. For all we know, your powers might kill you. You don't seem to have them under control, to begin with."

Scowling, Ichigo glared at him. Kokutō backed off again, this time with a resigned sigh.

Moving unsteadily to his feet, Ichigo nodded at him.

Kokutō considered him for only a moment before motioning for Ichigo to follow him.


	17. Endure: "GOD NOISE" scene 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative version of how Gin and Ichigo meet in Hell.

He lowered to the ground, panting. His chest hurt, like something dark was fighting to get out of him. The pain, though he could ignore it, was beginning to overwhelm his psyche. Swallowing, he shook his head.

Gin was here, somewhere.

He was so close...

_So close..._

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

He recognized the voice. It was Shuren. He glanced up to see the man approaching him. He lacked his black robes and mask, revealing clothes that were similar to the typical Togabito, the grey with black, only he had a cloak and had squares instead of lines. His dark magenta hair was ear-length, with a long side bangs that covered his left eye.

"So glad you could make it." Shuren smiled at him. "Are you here to find you precious one? I'd be more than willing to tell you...if you help us."

Behind Shuren was a tall man in the traditional Togabito garb, only it was a bodysuit. His arms were long, wormlike tendrils sharply tapered at the ends. His eyes were also hidden by the same grey wraps.

Instead of answering, Ichigo growled at them.

"That's good!" Shuren laughed. He held out his hands. "Come, come! Only you can destroy the Gates of Hell and free us!"

When Ichigo stood, they both took steps away. "Where...is Gin?" he panted. The blackness was creeping along the edges of his vision, and his voice warbled. "Tell me...and I won't kill you."

The one behind Shuren shrugged. "Death threats mean nothing in Hell. Even if you kill us now, we'll only come back. And we can continue over and over until you give us what we want. Then, we give you want _you_ want."

Ichigo seethed, baring his teeth and his eyes narrowing dangerously. He felt the dark power within him bubbling to the surface. Part of him didn't care if he let it out. The last remnants of his sanity told him if he did that, he wouldn't be able to see Gin again.

Shuddering, he clenched his chest and lowered back to the ground. Distantly, he heard Zangetsu telling him the atmosphere of Hell was too deeply affecting him. Again, he moved to stand.

Just as Shuren began to open his mouth, Ichigo merely waved his sword.

The power that emitted from that single swing would have leveled the land if it wasn't already flat. Every single Togabito that was in the direction of the swipe were sliced in half by an invisible force, one that seemed to go on endlessly.

Watching after it, Ichigo lowered his sword.

It was bubbling, boiling inside of him...

He turned around and began to run.

_Gin..._

He looked left and right, but all the Togabito cleared a path for him, terrified by his power. He ignored them. In his chest, aside from the pain, there was the rapid thumping of his heart. It was so frantic. So desperate. It hurt.

_It hurts so much..._

"Ichigo!"

He turned to see Kokutō coming towards him. "Kokutō..." His voice was broken. "Have...have you seen...Gin?"

"I...don't know what he looks like." Kokutō looked concerned. "Are you...okay?"

Shaking his head, Ichigo rested forward, his hands on his knees. "He...is tall. He has silver hair...mismatched eyes of blue and red..."

"Oh...Like the man behind you?"

Ichigo's heart jumped to his throat, and he turned around. "Gi—?"

Pain.

It was a different sort of pain than what he was accustomed to. It shot into him like a hand pulling inside of his chest and taking out his heart.

He looked down at his chest, jolting forward as a pale hand did just that.

Oh...that was really happening...

He looked up the pale arm, and his eyes watered. "G...Gin..."

Standing before him, holding the still-beating heart in his hand, was Gin. The same tightly slanted eyes, the same silver hair...the same mocking smile. The same mocking, sinister, unbelievably _vengeful_ smile.

Like a light switch, the world went black.

The gaping pain in his chest would not subside. His heart was gone. All that was left was a shell.

Something was howling. It was so pained, that howl. It was like a dirge of agonizing grief, a wail of betrayal, a roar of rage.

Red. Everything became red. Chains rattled. There was laughing, maniacal, happy laughing, and someone was calling a name. Someone sounded utterly confused, devastatingly horrified.

He knew that voice...

He _loved_ that voice.

The howls continued. Intermittently, there were screams. They were very human, those screams. They were like cries of pain, ululations of sadness, yowls of fury.

Black. It went back to black.

Then the red returned, as did the mindless laughter. Someone continued to call a name.

He knew that name...

That was his name.

He grasped on to something, and between the black and the red was silver. Silver...and blue. Such a beautiful, crystal blue. His name was called again, louder, pleadingly.

The howls and the screams and the cries continued.

Then, like a light switch, the world was back, again.

Ichigo blinked, focusing on the sight before him. A pale hand was over his chest, where his heart had been ripped out of. But it was bloody, and his heart was gone. He could feel it beating in his chest, again. His claws had punctured into a pallid arm. He held onto it with a vice grip. But that wasn't what really had his attention.

The eyes. Those beautiful eyes. Sanguine red. Crystal blue. Tears poured from both, which never happened, before. Pale lips had parted, and he fixated on them.

"Ichigo."

His gaze returned to the eyes. They poured more tears.

"Yer...yer really here?" Gin swallowed, as if unable to believe it. "I ain't...I ain't dreamin' no more...?"

Unable to fully comprehend, Ichigo blinked. His eyes then scanned over his mate.

Gin wasn't so skinny, anymore. He was still slender, but in a lean, muscular sort of way. He wore a long tunic, much like Kokutō's, but without the obi-like sash. His clothes, like all the other Togabito, were grey with black lines. His feet were bare and around his neck was a dark grey scarf.

Eyeing the scarf, a clawed hand let go of Gin's arm and moved the scarf aside.

His beating heart gave a throb of relief.

The mark was still there. It was no longer scarred, no longer ruined. The same went for all of Gin that was visible. He looked healthy, again. It had been so long since Ichigo saw him like this...

Softly, he crooned, moving his head to lick at Gin's neck, over the mark.

Only, Gin didn't shiver with delight. If anything, he tensed the moment Ichigo moved to his neck.

Goosebumps spread up the pale neck, and Gin moved away. His eyes were tightly slanted, again. "Why...are ya here, Ichigo?"

There wasn't a response. Ichigo couldn't answer.

Gin seemed to realize this. "Oh...yer still all...Hollow-like." He cleared his throat and moved further back. "M'sorry...I kinda lost m'head, again."

Confused, Ichigo stepped closer. Anger and fear grew within him when Gin stepped back, again.

_What's happening...? Why doesn't he want me...?_

As if realizing this, as well, Gin took a few, steadier steps forward. He hesitated, then planted a chaste kiss on the skeletal mask. "Come back fer me, Ichigo."

Closing his eyes, Ichigo remembered. Why he was here. Why he did this...

And the rage returned, as well.

He softly growled, making Gin step back, again. This only angered Ichigo further, but he shut the door on his power within him.

His mask shattered. The black lines retreated, and color returned to his skin. The moment he regained his ability to talk, he turned a white-eyed glare onto Gin.

"That...After all I did before you left me...all we went through together... after all I went through while you were gone..." His voice raised higher and higher. He finally took a step forward, grabbing Gin's arm before he could move away. "After _everything_ , **_that_** is how you fucking greet me?!"

Though his eyes were slanted, Ichigo could sense the fear and alarm positively oozing from Gin's body. It took him for a loop, and he thought about what he just did. Immediately, he let Gin go, and this time he was the one to step back.

"Gin...I..." He couldn't find the right words. His head was spinning. His chest was _still_ hurting, both from what Hell was doing to him and because his heart was just ripped out of it. He looked at his mate, who seemed to be...seemed to be...

... _afraid_ of him...?

His heart fell to the pit of his stomach, and a wave of nausea overcame him. "Gin, I'm—" He stopped when Gin's head snapped over to look at something a little bit to the side but behind him. "Gin?" He turned back.

And his eyes widened to the size of saucers.

A yellow, googly-eyed doppelgänger of Ichigo began to approach them. It was positively eerie, seeing a copy of himself that wasn't Zangetsu in the _waking_ world. This one looked exactly like him, was even in Bankai. The only difference was that its eyes were yellow and its hair wasn't long. But the moment Ichigo made eye contact with it, its hair grew to be as long as his.

"What the...?" He looked back at Gin—only to realize the man was no longer there.

Gin was in the distance, getting as far away from them both as possible.

In the same moment Ichigo turned to look after Gin, the doppelgänger, with incredible speed, flew past him. Past _him_ , and towards Gin.

It took only a second for it to click.

Shouting out, he flew forward and caught up to the doppelgänger in moments. He stood between it and Gin, who it had almost caught up to, and growled at it. Without wasting a moment, he swung at it with his blade, and though it tried to block him with its faux Zangetsu, was no match for his superior, true blade.

The second eeriest thing about this doppelgänger?

It bled.

Ichigo watched it die after splitting it in half. The googly eyes faded, and the skin and organs melted away, until it was merely bones. Then the bones crumbled away.

Exhaling, Ichigo felt better, now. Turning around, however, he saw Gin was gone. For the second time, his heart fell to his stomach and dejection washed over him. It was devastating, and for a moment, he didn't know what to do.

What the _fuck_ just happened in the past few minutes...?

He breathed evenly through his nose. He found Gin...He could find him, again.

But that brought another thing to his attention.

Where was Kokutō?

Sure the Togabito was fine, he flew over the land towards where he thought Gin had gone. It was one of the volcanic-looking mountains.

As he approached, he saw five people fighting. He recognized Kokutō, Shuren, and the other three Togabito from earlier. He scowled. They must have resurrected.

Upon seeing him, Kokutō pointed to the mountain. "He's in there, Ichigo! Go after him, don't worry about me...!"

The second these words left his mouth, Ichigo saw the tentacle-limbed one about to skewer Kokutō.

And in the next second, Ichigo stood beside Kokutō some distance away as all four Togabito were sliced in half. Blinking, confused, Kokutō turned to Ichigo.

"Why'd you...?"

Instead of answering, Ichigo shrugged. He then nodded at him before turning around to finish flying.

Only for a blade to impale him from behind.

For a moment, all was silent and still, save for the screaming of the Togabito. Slowly, he looked back. Kokutō had thrown his sword, and a smirk was on his face.

Already worn out from transforming and nauseous and addled, Ichigo sunk to his knees. "K...Koku...tō..." He briefly closed his eyes. "Why...?"

Ignoring his words, the Togabito approached, then reached down to jab his sword deeper into Ichigo, causing him to cry out. It had a jagged blade with a curved end, and it hurt like something completely different from the usual pain Ichigo had grown accustomed to. It was even different from the pain when his heart was ripped out of his chest.

"Don't worry about your little mate. He's back in his cage, where he belongs," Kokutō chuckled. Into Ichigo's ear, he said, "You wouldn't _believe_ what his punishment is, here in Hell. When you finally see it, you're going to lose your _mind_..."

This set Ichigo off, and he spun around and slashed the man's chest, giving him a good gash from shoulder to abdomen.

But this didn't seem to bother him, even as he laid on the ground, bleeding. "Just one more chain." He tugged on the one invisible chain connected to his body. Ichigo could see a dark shimmer of its true form. "You cut off all the others...and would have done so for the rest in your mindless rage, if not for your bitch."

Ichigo's eyes blazed white and black, a wave of fury passing through him. So, even Kokutō was using him. He reached back and pulled the blade out of his body. This time, he didn't seem to be in any pain as he did. Turning the sword downwards, he struck it into Kokutō's body, in a lung. He let the blade go in _deep_ and relished the sounds of agony. He then did the same with Zangetsu, but this time stabbed it into his stomach. He let his blade go in deep as well, to the hilt.

While Kokutō screamed out in pain, Ichigo stared at him for a moment, head tilting to the side, then turned and flew towards the mountain's base.

Pit after pit he flew by. The wails of the damned echoed in his ears. He ignored them all, focusing on the fact that he had to get Gin out of here. He didn't care how. But it was happening. Kokutō proved he _did_ have the power to destroy the chains which bound the Togabito. Apparently, it wasn't destroying the Gates that did it, after all, which made sense.

By the time he finally made it to the mountain, it was fairly obvious the thing was taller than a skyscraper. It was impossibly gigantic, and he had to tilt his head all the way back. It reached the sky. Fortunately, it had an entrance leading into it.

The moment he entered he went still. There was a mix of so many sounds, so many wretched sounds, he was taken aback. He couldn't quite tell what he was hearing, the cacophony was so...so...

He couldn't find words for it, but he hated every bit of it.

There was also a strange smell in the air, but considering the fact that the placed was probably littered with sweat, tears, god knew what else and then the heat, he could understand it. He reached out with his senses. He knew he could probably find Gin, if he tried. He just had to focus...


	18. Endure: "GOD NOISE" scene 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second alternative version of Gin and Ichigo's meeting in Hell.

Shuddering, he clenched his chest and lowered back to the ground. Distantly, he heard Zangetsu telling him the atmosphere of Hell was too deeply affecting him. Again, he moved to stand. Hazily, he gazed to his left to see another of the Togabito.

"So good to see you, here!" said the very round, pudgy man. He wore a long-sleeved cloak-like top with an opening in the front that revealed his spotted stomach and _very_ small loincloth in comparison to his body.

Ignoring him, Ichigo looked back at Shuren.

"Oi! Don't ignore me!"

Ichigo raised his hand without even looking at the pudgy one, smacking away a pink ball of energy that blew up some nearby Togabito. He sensed the hesitation in the man, and slowly eyed him.

"Uh oh..."

Those were all the words the man could get out before Ichigo appeared before him, Zangetsu in hand, and sliced him in four quarters. The man didn't even seem to notice he'd been sliced, his expression changing from one of surprise to confusion, then to horror as he fell apart.

Both Shuren and the other man were still smiling.

"Death means nothing, here," Shuren reminded. He then eyed something behind Ichigo. "I wonder what could possibly trigger you into your monstrous form..."

Kokutō was near. "Ichigo!"

Panting softly, back on his knee and clenching his chest, Ichigo closed his eyes. There was yet another Togabito approaching their location, moving fast.

He then sensed Shuren's posse and Kokutō approaching him. When he opened his eyes, he hazily saw Shuren, the tentacled one and the quiet, hulking one all attacking him at once. Kokutō was behind him. Ignoring that for the moment, he swiped his blade at them, creating a wave of energy that blew them all away.

Breathing heavily, he began to stand.

Only for a blade to impale him from behind.

For a moment, all was silent and still, save for the screaming of the Togabito around them. Slowly, he looked back. Kokutō had thrown his sword, and a smirk was on his face.

Nauseous and addled, Ichigo staggered. "K...Koku...tō..." He briefly closed his eyes. "Why...?"

Ignoring his words, the Togabito approached, his hands on his sides. "There, Gin. You can take care of him, now."

Initially, Ichigo didn't understand, until Kokutō moved aside, causing his eyes to widen.

It was Gin. He was missing his right arm, with the same tightly slanted eyes, the same silver hair...the same mocking smile. The same mocking, sinister, unbelievably _vengeful_ smile.

Ichigo's eyes watered, and he slowly turned around, reaching out. " Gin..."

The moment he completely turned around, Gin moved.

Then, there was pain.

It was a different sort of pain than what he was accustomed to. It shot into him like a hand pulling inside of his chest and taking out his heart.

He looked down at his chest, jolting forward as a pale hand did just that.

Oh...that really happened...

He looked up the pale arm, and the tears fell from his eyes. "G...Gin...?

Standing before him, with the still-beating heart in his hand, Gin merely smiled a sinister smile. Kokutō came behind Ichigo and pulled his sword from Ichigo's chest, causing the hybrid to jolt forward again.

Like a light switch, Ichigo's vision went black.

The gaping pain in his chest would not subside. His heart was gone. All that was left was a shell.

Something was howling. It was so pained, that howl. It was like a dirge of agonizing grief, a wail of betrayal, a roar of rage.

Red. Everything became red. Chains rattled. There was laughing, maniacal, happy laughing. Explosions, rumbles after bangs then more explosions. Someone sounded utterly confused, devastatingly horrified.

He knew that voice...

He _loved_ that voice.

The howls continued. Intermittently, there were screams. They were very human, those screams. They were like cries of pain, ululations of sadness, yowls of fury.

Black. It went back to black.

Then the red returned, as did the mindless laughter. More explosions, more rumbles and booms. He grasped on to something, and between the black and the red was silver. Silver...and blue. Such a beautiful, crystal blue. His name was called again, louder, desperately. The voice was...terrified.

The howls and the screams and the cries continued.

Then, like a light switch, the world was back, again.

Ichigo blinked, the sight before him coming into focus. A pale hand was over his chest, where his heart had been ripped out of. But it was bloody, and his heart was gone. He could feel it beating in his chest, again. His claws had punctured into a pallid arm. He held onto it with a vice grip. But that wasn't what really had his attention.

The eyes. Those beautiful eyes. Sanguine red. Crystal blue. Tears poured from only the blue eye. Pale lips had parted, and he fixated on them.

"Let. Me. _Go_."

As if burned, he let go of the man, who immediately moved away. Unable to fully comprehend, Ichigo blinked. His eyes then scanned over his mate.

Gin wasn't so skinny, anymore. He was still slender, but in a lean, muscular sort of way. He wore a long tunic, much like Kokutō's, but without the obi-like sash. His clothes, like all the other Togabito, were grey with black lines. His feet were bare and around his neck was a dark grey scarf.

Ichigo began to reach for the scarf. Anger and fear grew within him when Gin stepped back, again.

_What's happening...? Why doesn't he want me...?_

Closing his eyes, Ichigo remembered. Why he was here. Why he did this...

And the rage returned, as well.

He softly growled, making Gin step back, again. This only angered Ichigo further, but he shut the door on his power within him.

His mask shattered. The black lines retreated, and color returned to his skin. The moment he regained his ability to talk, he turned a white-eyed glare onto Gin.

"That...After all I did before you left me...all we went through together... after all I went through while you were gone..." His voice raised higher and higher. He finally took a step forward, grabbing Gin's arm before he could move away. "After _everything_ , **_that_** is how you fucking greet me?!"

Ichigo could sense the fear and alarm positively oozing from Gin's body. It took him for a loop, and he thought about what he just did. Immediately, he let Gin go, and this time he was the one to step back.

"Gin...I..." He couldn't find the right words. His head was spinning. His chest was _still_ hurting, both from what Hell was doing to him and because his heart was just ripped out of it. He looked at his mate, who seemed to be...seemed to be...

... _afraid_ of him...?

His heart fell to the pit of his stomach, and a wave of nausea overcame him.

But why?

Why did Gin attack him?

Why did Kokutō attack him?

Why...? He was painfully confused, and he took more steps back. "Gin—"

Abruptly, he collapsed to his knees and clenched his chest. His eyes snapped shut, and he emitted a groan. Hell was still affecting him.

In that moment, he sensed Gin quickly run away as another, stranger presence neared him. Ichigo opened his eye to see, but shut it seconds after from the pain. Kokutō was also approaching him, making him growl softly.

What the _fuck_ was going _on..._?

The strange presence went after Gin, and Ichigo sensed Kokutō move to stand in front of him.

"Well, that was fun." A chain rattled. "Come, on Ichigo. Just one more chain."

Opening his eyes, Ichigo saw Kokutō tugging the one invisible chain connected to his body. Ichigo could see a dark shimmer of its true form. "You cut off all the others...and would have done so for the rest in your mindless rage, if not for your bitch."

Ichigo's gaze darkened.

_Bitch_... _?_

Kokutō seemed to recognize the look. "Oh, yes, he is. You'll see..."

Growling, Ichigo didn't hesitate. In a second, he swung Zangetsu upwards, slicing Kokutō in half. The look on the Toagbito's face was one of shock. The two halves splattered on the ground, lifeless.

Ichigo lowered his sword, feeling nauseous again. His vision swam, and he couldn't stay conscious.

Slowly, he keeled over to his side, his eyes staring forward at nothing.

~:Edgr:E:~

After what felt like hours, Ichigo's body suddenly raised up, like a puppet on strings. He wore his mask, his true mask, once more and his claws dug into the ground. Not wasting a moment, his head snapped over to look into the direction of the mountain. He sensed Gin was there. His reiatsu was so faint, but he was there.

The surroundings had permanently become the hellish scape instead of the land of sand, but none of that mattered. Not making sound, the hybrid bound over towards the mountain. He covered the distance in moments, and landed heavily onto the ground, enough to create a large crater.

He flew forward and into the entrance of the mountain. The moment he entered, he heard a cacophony of sounds, so many wretched sounds. There was no way to describe it, but he wouldn't have tried, anyway.

And he hated every bit of it.

A horrible feeling began to twist his insides as he went up endless, broken staircases and through halls lit by everlasting flames. He passed by cells and more cells and pits and the screaming, the groaning, the moaning, the crying; he blocked it all out. He had to.

As he went further up, he came to notice there were also some freed Togabito skulking about. Some, like in the field, were peering in to see what other people's punishments were. Others were huddled in corners, looking entirely dejected, but not yet mindless. They seemed to be hiding from something...

Once he came to a long, endless-seeming hall, he understood what that something was.

A tall, hooded figure passed through the walls, stalking and hunched like some sort of creature. However, when he appeared, it stopped phasing through the wall and turned to look at him.

It was another yellow, googly-eyed being, its decaying, almost skeletal hands held out in front of it as if it was a ghost from the movies. But the body was hidden in the darkness of the cloak, its eyes glowing from within.

He was unarmed.

Or so it _thought_.


	19. Endure: "Deicide (Spear-Head Mix)" scene 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the first versions of Ichigo's return from Hell with Gin.

Las Noches was fairly quiet. On the outside. Inside, while the most populated areas were full of activity, whatever that may be, within the suite shared by the Vizard, their Shinigami companions, two children, a Quincy, a Mod-Soul, and a Fullbringer, there was a commotion. Such had been the case ever since Ichigo left to go to Hell. Literally, of course.

That was several hours ago.

"I _still_ think this was a bad idea," Kon was saying, pacing back and forth.

"You saw it, yourself," Chad said. "That Togabito was up to something. No one just gives a smirk like that without meaning something devious."

"So, we take a party of our own into Hell with the hopes Ichigo hasn't done something stupid. Yeah. That'll work," Hiyori sighed.

Shinji stopped his idle pacing to glance at her. "It's not as if we had any _better_ ideas, and I sure as heck didn't see you trying to come up with one."

She scoffed. "I did tell you my idea. I said we should let him do his own thing. He's an adult, now—and weren't you the one who said he's always kinda been one, too?"

"Yeah, but said _adult_ hasn't been in his right mind for months," Love added. "We need to help him."

"Great fucking job we've been doing with that," Shinji muttered, running a hand through his hair.

Hiyori frowned. "The smallest things can set him off. Do we _want_ him to destroy Las Noches?"

"No...but we need to start being more proactive..."

She grumbled, but didn't refute his words.

"Yeah. It's bad enough it took us so long to come up with the decision to go," Love sighed. He crossed his arms. "Who knows what's happened since then..."

"Yeah, well—"

Hiyori was cut off as Uryū suddenly appeared in the doorway. He wore traditional Quincy garb, as if he was readying for a fight, but his eyes were wide.

"Uryū!" Shinji approached him. "Didn't you all just leave to—?"

"Ichigo is back."

All around the room, eyes grew large in shock and surprise. Uryū left as soon as he came, the others following behind. It was quiet as they used high-speed to approach the infirmary. The closer they came, the more a sense of dread twisted their insides.

"Who is injured?" Shinji asked.

The Quincy looked back at them, then turned ahead. "Gin-san."

Quiet settled over them. They weren't sure what to make of the news, not yet. Not even Uryū seemed to know what to make of it.

There were several rooms within the infirmary. One such room had a closed door, and nearby was Kisuke, the other Vizard and Nelliel. Eyes turned to them as they slowed down.

"Is...?" Chad began, looking at Kisuke.

The scientist nodded. "Ichigo-san is alright." He looked back at the door. "Physically."

"That goes without saying," said Kensei, folding his arms.

"What happened?" asked Shinji. "You guys just left."

Sighing heavily, Kisuke moved away from the door. "We followed the tracker to the living world, to our surprise. Ichigo-san had just arrived from Hell, and he was resting on the roof of a building with Gin-san. He was in his hybrid form, but was calmer than we expected. Gin-san was..."

At Kisuke's pained expression, everyone held their breath.

"Gin-san was in wretched condition. Someone...had attacked him. Someone very powerful. All I could get from Ichigo-san's rambles was that there was a copy of him within Hell. It attacked Gin-san..." Kisuke cleared his throat, looking disturbed.

Kon, Chad, Nelliel, and some of the Vizard didn't get it. But Lisa, Shinji and Rose's eyes widened in horror. Hachi, who had gone along with Kisuke, and Uryū had their heads lowered.

"I don't get it," said Kon. "Isn't Gin supposed to be really powerful? More than Ichigo, even?"

"Yes...to an extent." Kisuke glanced back at the door.

He didn't want to say it. Not just what happened, but also what Ichigo had babbled to him when he came out of his hybrid form. " _He was_ letting _it happen_ ," Ichigo had said. " _He was letting himself be tortured_."

Shaking his head, Kisuke lowered his gaze to the floor. _I will never understand your motives, Gin-san_...

"How long have they been in there?" Lisa asked softly.

"A few minutes..."

Calming down somewhat, everyone spread around. All were anxious. The atmosphere was dismal, somber. Quiet conversations began as more questions were asked. Coming to Kisuke's side, Shinji looked him in the eye.

"Tell me it's not what I think it is," he said, almost whispering.

Kisuke didn't answer, but he gave a single nod.

Exhaling through his mouth, Shinji looked at the door. "Why would he do that to himself..."

"I don't know why Gin-san went to Hell," Kisuke admitted softly. He sounded weary. "Perhaps...he believes his punishment was...deserved."

Shinji scowled. "No one fucking deserves that."

"That's likely not what he thinks."

"Fuck's sake, Gin..." Shinji ran his fingers through his hair. "Let me guess. Ichigo saw?"

"Yes."

He exhaled heavily, but said nothing else. Giving his head a shake, he moved away from Kisuke to stand against the wall with his arms folded.

What the hell was Ichigo's mental state going to be like, _now?_

~:Edgr:E:~

The door to the room opened sometime later. Everyone who was still awake or present snapped their heads into the room's direction. A young, female Arrancar exited. Her mask remnant was over her ears, making them look like domes, and her expression gave nothing away. She looked at Shinji, who was the closest one to her.

"He's stable," she said, "and all his chains are gone."

"How?" the Vizard asked.

"Apparently, Ichigo-san broke them while in Hell," she explained, glancing back inside the room.

Shinji peered in. Ichigo sat in a chair at Gin's bedside, his head lowered. His long hair hid his face from view. Gin was supine on the bed, the sheets up to his neck, and was asleep. As he wasn't wearing any sort of breathing apparatus, he was likely just fine. Internally.

Mentally, however...

As if understanding Shinji's unsaid wondering, the Arrancar looked back at him. "He's not...entirely coherent." She glanced quickly at Ichigo before closing the door behind her, then whispered, "I recommend that Ichigo-san takes his time approaching him."

Nodding slowly, Shinji sighed. "We'll see what we can do. Thank you, Solena."

She gave a smile and a polite nod before moving into a room down a short hall.

Shinji moved to Kisuke, who had sat down on the floor with some of the others. "Ichigo's gonna have to approach Gin slowly due to that doppelgänger thing," he said to him, but loud enough that the others heard it.

"That sounds like Hell, for you," said Kon with a sardonic scoff. "Fucking with your head..."

Uryū sighed, moving off the wall. "I'll go help the others make something to eat. Keep us updated, please," he said to Kon and the others.

"Sure thing," said the Mod-Soul.

Leaving the space, the Quincy disappeared down a hall. Those left in the circular space were Kisuke, Shinji, Kon, Chad, and Lisa.

They didn't have long to wait after that for something to happen. The sound of voices could be heard from inside the room, causing everyone to go to attention. Lisa, Kisuke and Shinji glanced at one another while Kon and Chad stared at the door.

There was a shout, followed by something thumping on the floor. In a second, everyone was on their feet, and Kisuke was at the door. He opened it.

Dressed in a yukata, Gin had pushed himself into a corner of the room on the floor, trying to back away from Ichigo like his life depended on it. Ichigo stood before him but was hesitant to near. Tawny eyes looked back at Kisuke, confusion and worry in their depths.

"Kisuke-san..." He looked back at Gin.

Kisuke stepped inside. Gin's eyes were hazy, unseeing.

"He's...afraid of me." Ichigo's voice was choked up with anger and confusion and sorrow. "How...can he not know it's me...?"

"He was in Hell, Ichigo-san. It messed with his mind, his perception. It may even have done something to the bond between you two." Kisuke watched as Ichigo tensed, his hands balling into fists at his sides. "Will you let me try talking to him?"

Ichigo looked him in the eye. He took a moment, then lowered his head, nodding.

They switched positions. Ichigo stood behind Kisuke near the door, watching the scientist slowly approach Gin.


	20. Endure: "Sick and Weak" scene 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the aftermath of a scene in which Ichigo bites himself and drinks his blood to the point that he almost dies.

Nelliel frowned despondently at her thoughts while nearing Ichigo's room. She cared for Ichigo like a younger brother and wished she could do more to help him. But she was also aware there was nothing that _could_ be done for him. Furthermore, she was a powerful Arrancar. She could have moved on if it was her.

Ichigo could not.

"Ichigo?" she called, knocking gently on his door. She waited a few moments but wasn't at all surprised when he didn't answer. Turning the knob, she began to push the door open...only it didn't budge. Frowning, she tried again, a little harder this time. It gave a bit.

Looking through the crack, she couldn't see him on the bed, as he normally was when he locked himself away in his room—metaphorically speaking. His door did not have a lock on it. But this was unusual...

"Ichigo?" She looked down at the floor to see if anything was blocking the door. Her eyes widened. A mane of long orange hair was visible behind the door. Immediately, it clicked. "Ichigo!" She forced her way inside, pushing his body from the door as she did, and entered.

Indeed, he was behind the door. But the sight before her made her non-existent heart sink. He laid on his side, unconscious, with his left wrist bleeding over the floor. It looked as if someone ripped horrendously into his skin, tearing ligaments and near his bone. She immediately thought something had attacked him...until she saw the blood on his lips, pooling underneath his cheek from his mouth.

Her body locked up in realization.

He attacked _himself_.

But...

But why wasn't he _healing?_

With no time to think about it, she raised him into her arms and kicked the door open. Using sonído, she brought him to the infirmary. No one was there, as everyone was eating dinner. Initially, she had come to see him to ask if he wanted some. Looked like that wasn't happening, now. He already made a meal out of his own blood.

She called for Solena. The Arrancar doctor appeared immediately. Upon seeing Ichigo in the former Tercera Espada's arms, she appeared to be confused for just a moment, then led them into another room.

As Ichigo was handled, Nelliel immediately went to inform the others of the new, disturbing development.


	21. Endure: "Sick and Weak" scene 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the very, very original version of how Ichigo awakens after his coma. The first version of his coma, anyway. In this, he and Gin actually get back together.

"Somethin' happened ta Ichigo?"

"Yes."

Gin didn't respond, lost in his thoughts as he sat in his bed. His eyes were tightly slanted, again, per the norm. His signature smile, however, had yet to reform on his face.

"It would appear that he...drank his own blood," Kisuke explained. He stood near the bedside. "Quite a bit of it, enough that it could have killed him. The iron in his blood is interestingly higher than average. It's also not entirely comprised of iron. It seems more like silver."

Pursing his lips, Gin glanced away. "I see...Is he gonna be okay?"

"Well, we're trying to figure out why his high-speed regeneration didn't work. So far, we theorize he didn't _want_ to be healed." At the small nod, Kisuke risked asking, "Do you want to see him?"

Looking up at him, Gin didn't even take a minute before nodding. Slowly, he moved out of bed. Kisuke remained nearby if he needed assistance, but he seemed to stand well on his own. Kisuke then led him out of the room to another across the way.

Upon seeing him up, several eyes lit up.

"Man, I am so glad to see you," said Kon with a sigh of relief. "You have no idea."

"Aw, that's only 'cause o' Ichigo. Ya could've gone fer years and wouldn't miss me," Gin said with his usual smile.

Kisuke narrowed his eyes. There was the return of the mask.

Kon frowned. "No, really..."

"S'okay, Kon. I understand."

"Oi, wait—"

"Good ta see y'all again," said Gin, ignoring Kon. "Now, where's my Ichi?"

A few smiles went around, and Mashirō beckoned to the nearest door. "In there."

While he approached said closed door, Kon muttered, "Yep. Definitely Gin."

Gin glanced back at the Mod-Soul, flashing his smile, before entering the room.

The second after he entered, smiles dropped, and worried faces were made behind him.

He closed the door after walking inside. The smile had wiped from his face. Slowly, he approached the bed, glancing from the occupant's feet and upwards.

He never thought he'd ever see Ichigo pale. It was uncanny and didn't match his orange hair. An IV was in his arm, his left wrist wrapped in gauze. His lips were slightly parted, and he breathed softly through his nose. His eyes were closed, his brow relaxed. He was asleep.

After observing him for a moment or so, Gin came around to the left side of the bed. His eyes never moved from Ichigo's body. He hesitated for a moment, then moved to sit beside him on the bed. Ichigo didn't so much as twitch.

"Ichigo..." Gin reached out to place his hand on the side of Ichigo's face. "Ya really came fer me. First in the Soul Society....Even Hell itself..." He leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together.

There wasn't a response, causing Gin's expression to turn somber.

"But...I can't do this, Ichi. Ya brought me happiness. But...m'afraid ta taste that happiness again, 'cause I know I ain't deservin' o' it. Told ya, didn't I? I ain't a good person..." He glanced down. "I ain't got much time, left. I gotta leave, or it's only gonna hurt more."

Again, there wasn't a response, but Gin wasn't looking for one.

He swallowed, then raised up somewhat, shifting on the bed. He leaned forward, watching Ichigo's eyes to make sure they didn't open. Once he was close enough, he captured the still lips in a kiss. His tongue slipped into the hybrid's mouth, and he gently caressed and licked.

As his own eyes were closed, he didn't notice sleepy, tawny eyes opening. They stared at him for a moment before closing again.

Slowly, Ichigo came to life, tenderly returning the kiss. His tongue gently moved, lazily, without much effort. Despite noticing this, Gin continued to kiss him. Ichigo then raised his left hand and slipped his fingers into Gin's hair, pressing him closer.

 _Then_ Gin tensed up.

Noticing, Ichigo didn't stop kissing him, taking more control. While Gin was becoming even more tense, he didn't pull away. Ichigo was the one who broke away, then immediately latched onto Gin's neck, over the mark.

A sharp inhale was made in response, and Gin began to push away. But Ichigo held onto him, tracing his tongue over the mark. A stifled moan was made in response, yet Gin kept trying to pull back. Ichigo closed his eyes, feeling them water, and gently bit him.

Gasping, Gin went still. Ichigo gave tender kisses up and down Gin's neck and felt a bit triumphant when the man began to arch against him. Gin stopped pulling away. In fact, he slowly tilted his head a little to the side, giving Ichigo more access to his skin. Nipping and gently sucking, Ichigo felt his own body relaxing as Gin began to stifle more moans.

Slowly, Ichigo's irises turned silver. He hummed against the pale flesh with a smile. "You're mine, Gin," he murmured.

Gin's body locked up.

In the next second, Ichigo realized what he said wrong.

Faster than what should've been possible, Gin was away from him and the bed, pressed against the wall and giving a dark glare. He was breathing heavily, and his hands were shaking.

"Gin, I..." Ichigo reached for him, but hesitated. "I'm sorry..." His entire demeanor changed, and he suddenly seemed so weary. His eyes closed as he lowered his head.

Gin watched him closely.

"Gin...I'm not...that _thing_. You _know_ I'm not." Ichigo reached for him again, his palm up pleadingly. More tears welled in his eyes. "Please, Gin. Come back... _Please_."

Head tilting sideways, Gin narrowed his eyes. He slowly approached, and then moved back to where he was before when the tears broke from Ichigo's eyes. He didn't flinch when Ichigo bought him closer, allowing their heads to rub against each other.

Gin wiped Ichigo's tears away, giving an apologetic frown. "I'm sorry, Ichi. I guess I'm..."

"I know," Ichigo whispered, relishing the natural, subtle scent of his mate. He used his other arm to bring Gin completely top him, holding him close to his chest.

Gin only slightly tensed yet hummed with pleasure when Ichigo went back to his neck. "Ichi...I can't stay."

Ichigo gently bit him, relishing with all his heart the sound of an unbidden moan. In response to what Gin said, he only held onto him tighter.

Sighing, Gin closed his eyes. "I can't, Ichi. I ain't gonna be free of Hell. S'got its ways o' gettin' Togabito back."

"Hell doesn't know who it's fucking with," Ichigo growled.

This brought a large smile to Gin's face. He softly moaned when his mark was licked and nipped.

"You _are_ mine, Gin." Ichigo raised his head to look the older man in the eye. He held onto him, preventing him from escaping. He gave a low, but possessive growl. "And no fucking double is going to change that. _I_ am Kurosaki Ichigo, and you are _my_ mate. For what Hell did to you, it's lucky I didn't cause it internally combust."

Mismatched eyes scanned Ichigo's face. These words crushed the fragile resolve Gin had. Sighing in resignation, he relaxed, and his smile grew wider. When he did, the grasp on him slightly loosened.

Ichigo's nose was bumped by another. He blinked.

"Now, what's all this 'bout ya trying ta eat yer hand off?" Gin asked, giving his lover a serious look.

Grimacing, Ichigo glanced at his bandaged wrist before turning his head away. Gin wasn't having that and turned his head back by his chin to look at him face-to-face. Ichigo pursed his lips. "Gin, I...You don't know what's been happening to me since you..."

Gin's expressions softened.

"I just...I lost...my mind." Ichigo closed his eyes, glancing away. "I don't even know if having you back is going to make it better. It's...really bad, I know. But I can't help it. The pain inside hurts more."

Nodding a bit, Gin pressed their heads together again. "They're sayin' this never happened, before..."

Again, Ichigo frowned. "I...It's happened many times. This is just the first time I've been caught."

It was Gin's turn to frown. "Ichi..." He brushed his hand against Ichigo's cheek.

The action itself seemed to be enough for Ichigo's tears to form again. He leaned into the touch, sighing deeply while closing his eyes.

Gin kissed his eyelids and licked away his tears. "Well...I'm back, now."

"And I don't want to hear you say or so much as _insinuate_ you deserved what happened to you ever again," Ichigo growled.

Instead of responding, Gin remained quiet while looking away.

"Gin. I mean it."

The head of silver hair bobbed in agreement.

Not satisfied, Ichigo narrowed his eyes. He then sighed, bringing Gin's head against his chest. "I'm tired..."

"Well ya lost over a pint of blood." Gin closed his eyes. "I'll keep ya company, Ichi. Ya just lay down yer lil' head."

Glad to be hearing his voice and accent again, Ichigo relaxed fully. A contented smile formed on his face, and he heaved a great breath of air before going still. His breathing steadied out in moments, and he was asleep, again.

The moment Ichigo was asleep, Gin's eyes opened by a bit. His smile was gone.

There was no way this could end happily ever after. He could feel it within his own soul.

But...

He held onto Ichigo, burying his head against his chest and inhaling his smell.

Until then...he would try to enjoy what little time he had left.

~:Edgr:E:~

When Ichigo finally left the infirmary, he was met by firm, serious looks of deep concern. Nelliel, Uryū, Kon, Chad, Shinji, Mashirō, Hiyori, and Kisuke were all present, along with Gin, who was off to the side wearing the widest amused smile.

"Explain," said Uryū.

Sighing, Ichigo looked at his wrist. It had finally healed with his high-speed regeneration. "It's just...a way to cope," he said softly. He wasn't looking at them, or even at Gin.

Several tense demeanors relaxed at this, but not from ease. It was from understanding, yet an uneasy one.

"Well..." Shinji sighed, rubbing his neck. He looked at Gin, then back at Ichigo.

Chad frowned. "Don't scare us like that. We haven't seen you badly injured in a long while..."

Looking somewhat, just _somewhat_ ashamed, Ichigo nodded. He really just wanted to leave and do things with Gin.

Nelliel, on the other hand, approached Gin. Despite his smile, Gin leaned away from her. She looked quite irate, arms crossed, and her head raised. "Didn't I tell you not to break Ichigo's heart?"

"Like a megaphone 'n m'ear."

"So, then. What have the past eight months been?"

"Metaphorical Hell."

She gave a small, understanding smile that was promising pain. "That's right. _Metaphoric Hell_. But Hell, nonetheless. Now, what did I say would happen if you broke his heart?"

Ichigo frowned. "Uh, Nelliel—"

"Ya were gonna punch me so hard, m'stomach's gonna curve inward. Wouldn't be able ta eat fer weeks."

"Mm hm."

"Nelliel..." Ichigo warned.

She narrowed her eyes at the smiling man, only to sigh with resignation. "But. I very well can't do that now, can I?"

"I dunno, I mean, maybe outta Ichigo's sight."

"Gin!"

Smiling at his lover, Gin turned to him. "I agreed ta it, Ichi. It's gonna happen, sooner 'r later."

"Nelliel, if you so much as look at him funny..."

Everyone else watched this interaction with various expressions of amusement and awe.

Sighing, Nelliel shook her head. "In any case, are you hungry, Ichigo?" she asked, back to her motherly self.

Ichigo winced a bit. "No...not really."

"After all that blood you drank...It's a shame we don't have a stomach pump or something."

Several looks were given to Hiyori.

"What?" she asked. "That stuff can't be good for him."

"It...isn't," Ichigo agreed softly. "I'll...try not to let it happen again, guys."

They nodded, accepting this. For now.

Gin then came to his side and Ichigo took his hand as if waiting for him. A smile passed between them, then they disappeared.

Kisuke looked at everyone. "That's the most he's said in a while."

Sounds of soft agreement were made.

"First he started drinking, now he's drinking his blood," Mashirō sighed sadly.

Whereas Chad, Uryū, Kisuke and Shinji winced, Kon and Nelliel's head snapped to look at her.

"He's been _what?!_ "


	22. Endure: "(Re)SPITE" scene 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated in about a month. National Novel Writing Month got in the way. I finished writing my second novel, the continuation of last year's, this month! Yay me~!
> 
> Please remember that these chapters are _discards_ from many previous rewrites from the Echo Series. They aren't canon. If they "somewhat" are, I'll let you know. I decided to only upload the last five long scenes/chapters instead of the six stupidly short ones I planned on uploading prior to these. Remember, I update once a week!
> 
> This old scene is an alternate version of Ichigo's awakening-to-coma after Kisuke speaks to Gin.

Kisuke neared his door. There was a knock, but he didn't answer. After a moment, the scientist opened the door.

"Gin-san..." He hesitated, then entered, closing the door behind him. He didn't go any further in than a few steps. "Ichigo-san is—"

"Dyin'."

"Yes..."

Gin looked up at him. His eyes were tightly slanted again, and he wore the usual mocking smile on his face. "Aw, poor thing. I wonder what could'a done that."

Kisuke narrowed his eyes a bit, noticing the change in demeanor. "It would seem...he was bitten by a snake of some sort. It's not a venom anyone has ever seen before." He gave the smiling man a pointed look. "Please, Gin-san. Only you can provide the antivenom."

Gin didn't move. "I ain't helpin' no one."

"Ichigo-san didn't hurt you, Gin-san."

Instead of answering, Gin turned his head away.

"How can I convince you? He doesn't have much time left."

That teeny part of Gin that wanted to believe this was real froze in terror at this realization. Once more, he sighed. Hell was just having a field day with him, today. Slowly, he moved to his feet, using the wall for support. His lower body stung, but he was used to it. Kisuke opened the door and exited, and he followed behind the scientist.

Fortunately, no one else but Nelliel was there, and she looked to be beside herself. Upon seeing Gin, her expression morphed into one of sadness, but she said nothing. As Kisuke was ahead, he entered the room and called Solena and the nurse out. Both Arrancar didn't understand why, until they saw Gin. An exchange of wordless conversation occurred between them and Kisuke before all three retreated from the room, leaving Gin alone with an unconscious hybrid.

The moment they were gone, the smile wiped from Gin's face. Slowly, he approached the bed, glancing at the occupant's feet and upwards.

He never thought he'd ever see Ichigo pale. It was different from his hybrid form. It was a sickly pale, his lips turning grey. An IV was in his arm, and he wore an oxygen mask over his face. Apparently, they had been preparing a ventilator, as it wouldn't be long before Ichigo's body began to shut down completely. Already, just by sensing his reiatsu, Gin could tell he was nearing that precipice.

Gin hesitated. Seeing Ichigo prone was different from the way he had seen "Ichigo" over the past nine months, but...he still looked like _it_. Even though his mind told him the opposite, that _it_ looked like _him_ , he couldn't comprehend that, yet. The hallucinations still had a hold over him, in that regard.

It looked exactly like him. It moved exactly like him. It sounded exactly like him. It said his _exact_ words. It made his exact actions. They even had the same reiatsu.

He winced at the throb at his neck. Briefly, he reached up to touch the mark there.

That never happened before...

His hand lowered back to his side, brows furrowing.

As for the poison, he would have to administer the antidote or else Ichigo could die.

He moved until he was directly at the foot of the bed.

This version of Ichigo came to Hell and brought him back. That had happened only once in a previous hallucination. That one gave away the charade, showing googly yellow eyes now and then in the faces of friends. But not this time.

Rather, not yet.

Perhaps.

He shook his head. No, he wouldn't believe he was out of Hell. He _couldn't_ be. He didn't _deserve_ to be.

Steadily, he made his way to Ichigo's left side. Once he was close enough, he sat on the bed. He tentatively reached out and touched the hybrid's face. It was wet from perspiration.

This was different from the past months. He wasn't being held back against his will...He wasn't fighting to get away. He wasn't in pain.

He grimaced. "M'sorry, Ichigo...I ain't the same, no more."

He wasn't speaking to his faux lover, but the real Ichigo. He could only hope he could be reincarnated, one day...and find Ichigo, again.

Gently, he removed the mask from Ichigo's face. His eyes scanned the sickly lips. He swallowed, then raised up somewhat, shifting on the bed. He leaned forward, watching Ichigo's eyes to make sure they didn't open. Once he was close enough, he captured the still lips in a kiss. His tongue slipped into the hybrid's mouth, and he gently caressed and licked.

Against his better judgement, he slipped some of the antidote through his saliva, massaging Ichigo's throat to make him swallow. As he did, that bit of himself that wished for this to be real came through, and he began to produce more antidote.

He wanted Ichigo to live.

The kiss continued for some time, until Gin began to feel the effects of the antidote in motion. The slight heat he could sense from the hybrid's body began to ease. The warmth of his skin became healthy instead of sweltering.

Gin produced more antidote.

_Wake up, Ichigo._

Slowly, Ichigo came to life, tenderly returning the kiss. His tongue gently moved, lazily, without much effort. Despite noticing this, Gin continued to kiss him. Ichigo then raised his left hand and slipped his fingers into Gin's hair, pressing him closer.

 _Then_ Gin tensed up.

Noticing, Ichigo didn't stop kissing him, taking more control. While Gin was becoming even more tense, he didn't pull away. Ichigo was the one who broke away, then immediately latched onto Gin's neck, over the mark.

A sharp inhale was made in response, and Gin began to push away. But Ichigo held onto him with shocking strength, tracing his tongue over the mark. A stifled moan was made in response, yet Gin kept trying to pull back. Then, Ichigo bit him.

Gasping, Gin went still. Ichigo gave tender kisses up and down Gin's neck and felt a bit triumphant when the man began to arch against him. Gin stopped pulling away. In fact, he slowly tilted his head a little to the side, giving Ichigo more access to his skin. Nipping and gently sucking, Ichigo felt his own body relaxing as Gin began to stifle more moans.

Slowly, Ichigo's irises turned silver. He hummed against the pale flesh with a smile. "You're mine, Gin," he murmured.

Gin's body locked up.

In the next second, Ichigo realized what he said wrong.

Faster than what should've been possible, Gin was away from him and the bed, pressed against the wall and giving a dark glare. He was breathing heavily, and his hand was shaking.

"Gin, I..." Ichigo reached for him, but hesitated. "I'm sorry..." He wasn't entirely coherent, still affected by the poison. His eyes closed as he lowered his head.

Gin watched him closely.

"Gin...I'm not...that _thing_. You _know_ I'm not." Ichigo reached for him again, his palm up pleadingly. More tears welled in his eyes. "Please, Gin. Come back... _Please_."

His head slightly turning sideways, Gin narrowed his eyes. His breathing didn't even out, which seemed to frustrate him. When the tears broke from Ichigo's eyes, his expression froze on his face, becoming unreadable.

Heartbroken, Ichigo lowered his hand. Not having Gin back hurt beyond words...but he didn't know how to describe the feeling of having Gin back, only to be unwanted. His head dropped, and his hands clenched in his lap. Closing his eyes, he seemed to curl in on himself, taking deep breaths in the attempt to keep himself together.

But why try...?

Things were supposed to have gotten better, now that Gin was back...

Not this.

"Gin...Tell me how to make this work." He looked back up, trying to see through his tears.

Gin hadn't moved but seemed to be observing him closely.

"Please...?"

In his chest, Gin's heart beat wildly. He wanted to say something positive. He did. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I...can't..."

Ichigo stared at him for a good minute. The mismatched orbs were hidden from him behind tightly slanted eyes. A heaviness settled into his chest. It was as if his heart was lit on fire. He shuddered, then lowered his head again.

Gin didn't want him, anymore...

All because of Hell.

The tears continued rolling down his face. He was so tired. So... _so_ tired...

His eyes closed.

_Fine..._

Watching him go still, Gin somewhat relaxed. He stayed there for a moment, then moved and slipped out of the room. Keeping his eyes slanted, Gin had the smile, again, but it was significantly smaller.

"How is he?" Nelliel asked, looking weary.

Gin shrugged. "M'gonna get s'more sleep..." He moved to and entered his room, closing the door behind him.

He moved to his bed and sat in it, staring forward at the wall. His hand slowly moved up to touch his mark. Lowering his head, he covered his eyes.

Of all the ways to torture him...Hell hit him where it hurt most.

The warm liquid that broke from his eye didn't surprise him.

~:Edgr:E:~

No one knew what happened in the room between Ichigo and Gin. It was private.

But whatever it _was_ caused something pretty damn bad and pretty damn worrying to happen to their favorite carrot-top.

Nelliel sat in the bed beside him, holding his limp right hand. She, Chad, Kon, and Uryū were the only ones in the room, with varying expressions of confusion, concern and sadness upon their faces.

The hybrid in the bed, however, was asleep, sitting back in the bed and his head slightly tilted to the side.

Shortly after Gin left the room, Kisuke and Nelliel went inside to talk to him, maybe. Instead, they found him sitting forward, his head laying on the bed with fresh tears still rolling down his face. He was entirely unresponsive.

And he wasn't breathing.

They couldn't get him to start breathing on his own. Not even by a little bit. It was as if his body shut down, but it wasn't from the poison.

And he was asleep. Deeply, deeply asleep.

They couldn't get him to respond to any sort of stimuli. Not even by a little bit. It was as if he was in a trauma-induced coma.

And, well...he was.

Now, he laid in the bed on a ventilator.

Asking Gin what happened wasn't really much of a help. When the man found out what happened, he became unresponsive, himself, but from shock. Not much more could be pried from him, but Kisuke, Shinji, and others who pieced two and two together had an idea of what happened.

It was a tragedy.


	23. Endure: "No (Re)SPITE" scene 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another take on Ichigo's awakening after his coma and has a talk with Yabach and Zangetsu. This is the version in which Ichigo and Gin get together. In fact, prior to this scene, Ichigo had almost killed himself because he awoke to find that Gin was missing after they got back together. I skipped that scene because. I hated it.

Slowly, Ichigo opened his eyes. It was hard to keep them open. They just felt too heavy, and his body yearned for more sleep. As his mind rebooted, however, he didn't want to return to sleep. He wanted to...to...

Well, what did he want?

Orange brows furrowed as Ichigo thought about it, slightly confused. He then glanced around. He was within a rather dark room with only one light above his head. It wasn't extremely bright, giving just enough light to see. He was inside an infirmary room, if memory served right.

And at his right was Gin, sleeping in the bedside chair and dressed in white garb typical of the inhabitants of Las Noches. Ichigo smiled upon seeing him, a weight lifting off his shoulders. Eyeing him, he could see the older man really was asleep. Most people couldn't tell when he was truly sleeping, but Ichigo could. He was quite proud of that ability. Otherwise, it would seem as if Gin was staring at him with his head tilted to the side, his lips parted somewhat.

But, wait...

What was he doing in the infirmary...?

He tried to remember. All that came to him was memories of pain, and he steered clear of that. He had enough pain built up within him to last a lifetime.

Glancing at his arm, he saw the IV inside him. He winced as a few more memories came back to him. That was right. He lost a lot of blood. Again; it was again, right? If Gin was near, it had to be "again".

His eyes closed. They were just too heavy...

~:Edth:C:~

He sensed his environment had changed and opened his eyes again. He was back inside his inner world. The sideways buildings were cracked even more, and some looked about ready to crumble. That was strange. He would have thought his soul's condition had improved since Gin came back...

He glanced to his right to see a white figure and a black one. "Shirō...Yabach."

"Ichigo." Yabach spoke first. "We must talk."

Blinking, Ichigo stood. "Alright."

Neither avatar spoke again until they were closer. Then, to his surprise, Shirō bowed in front of him, going to one knee, and Yabach lowered his head.

"We failed you, King," said Shirō, his voice unusually soft. "We... _have_ failed you, so many times over these past eight months."

Confused, Ichigo merely blinked, watching them with confusion.

"We allowed you to spiral into depression, to mutilate your body. And for that, we are ashamed," said Yabach. His voice was also soft.

Just slightly, Ichigo's body tensed. He never considered his spirit avatars, before. Not since the last time they manifested to aid him. Once he came to some semblance of normalcy, they stopped materializing. He didn't mind. He saw it as him recovering, getting better.

He couldn't remember when he started biting himself, but it must have been shortly after. He didn't want his companions to know he was screaming, so he began to bite himself. The first time he ever bit himself hard enough to bleed, it was such a wonderful release...

Never did he ever wonder why they never materialized, after that. It just never crossed his mind.

"It's...okay." He glanced away rather awkwardly. "It's not your fault. I never considered how all of this was affecting you two."

"It's not alright," said Shirō. "But you're right. It is affectin' us. All three of us need to do somethin' about it as one, King...or your soul's goin' to destroy itself."

Slightly wincing, Ichigo lowered his head, staring at the blue beneath his feet. "I...don't...know how to start..."

"Let us help you, Ichigo." Yabach raised his head. "You've tried to do so much on your own. Heed our voice. Let it help guide you during your times of need."

"And, uh...maybe let me take over your body now and then." Shirō almost mumbled that. "I've a feeling it'll really come in handy, later."

Ichigo slightly tilted his head to the side. He didn't have any objections to this. "Alright."

Shirō slightly relaxed. "Really, King...We're sorry. Our carelessness won't happen, again. We're gonna be on you like white on rice."

Smiling, Ichigo nodded. "I look forward to that." He cleared his throat. "And, uh...get up, please?"

"If the King says so." Shirō stood, a grin on his face that then devolved into a small smile.

"Thank you, Ichigo," said Yabach.

"Of course." Ichigo looked at them both, feeling a bit better. He then closed his eyes.

~:Edth:C:~

His eyes weren't so heavy when he opened them, again, and he felt well-rested. Shifting on the bed, he looked at Gin—who was awake, this time. A smile greeted him, but it wasn't very large. It was rather sad.

"Ya feelin' better, Ichigo?"

Nodding, he tilted his head to the side. He could sense Gin was troubled. "What's wrong?"

Nothing happened for a moment. Gin then moved closer, scooting the chair so he was directly beside Ichigo. He reached and brushed through Ichigo's locks, his smile widening, but remaining somber.

"Never did get 'round ta sayin' how good ya look with long hair..." he murmured. "I like it."

Knowing he was evading the question, Ichigo sighed, but didn't respond. He let his eyes close for a moment, enjoying the feel of Gin's fingers through his scalp, the slight tugging on his hair.

"Ichigo..." Gin stopped combing through the long locks. His gaze lowered, his lips parted, but nothing came out. A crease formed between his brows, as if he was trying and failing to find the right words.

Finally, he closed his mouth and lightly shook his head. He leaned closer, and Ichigo did the same, so their foreheads touched. Then, he closed his eyes, remaining quiet.

This worried Ichigo. He pulled Gin closer so the man was in the bed with him, and Gin adjusted so he was lying partially atop him. An arm went around Ichigo's waist. Only then did he realize Gin had a prosthetic, again.

"How long have I been out?" he asked quietly. He placed an arm around Gin's shoulders.

"Four days." Gin sighed, a feeling that Ichigo felt through his body. "Ya wore yerself out, Ichi. All the stress...drinkin' nothin' but blood..."

Recalling what his avatars said, Ichigo nodded. "Yeah. I know I said it already, but...I'm going to try even harder to recover."

"Promise me somethin'."

"What?"

Gin slightly opened his eyes. "If somethin' happens ta me, again...promise ya won't let yerself fade away, like yer doin', now. Continue on livin', rememberin' me. Ya can mourn. Ya can cry, scream...but don't hurt yerself, not in any way. Don't be drinkin', don't be drinkin' yer blood. Don't cut yerself, don't mutilate yerself. Please."

Tears began to form in Ichigo's eyes, and he shakily exhaled.

That was a tall order.

But he felt a thrum of support in his soul. It was comforting. Regardless, he let his eyes close briefly, freeing the tears. "I'll...It'll take time..."

"I don't think it's gonna happen overnight. 'Specially since ya been doin' it fer a while, already." Gin raised his head from Ichigo's chest, looking him in the eye. "But let others help. Let 'em in. Don't shut yerself away, it makes people not know how ta help ya."

Ichigo slowly nodded. Tears continued to pour down his face. Gently, Gin wiped them away. The arm moved from his shoulder to his waist as he shifted, taking Ichigo by his neck. He proceeded to kiss him, slowly, gently, while caressing his jawline.

But suddenly, he froze.

Noticing immediately, Ichigo gently broke away, opening his eyes. "What?" He grew concerned when Gin held on to him, glancing back.

"M'hearin' it, again..."

"Hear what...?"

Gin pursed his lips, then sighed. "The rattlin' o' chains. They're gettin' closer."

Ichigo's eyes grew large, and he wrapped both arms around Gin possessively. He felt his eyes Hollowfy as he glared at nothing.

Hell was going to have to rip Gin from his cold, dead hands if it wanted to take him, again.

Cold.

Dead.

Hands.


	24. Endure: "The Counterfeit Fiend 2" scene 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo tries to move on...ish (from a scenario in which Ichigo and Gin do not end up together).

"I need to go back to Hell."

Ichigo remained collected as looks of disbelief and shock turned on him, food hanging from people's mouths. He was expecting this reaction.

They were sitting at the dinner table after a long day of sparring. It was the first time in some while that Ichigo saw all his companions in the sandy training space. Before he performed jinzen, he took his time to look around. It had been nice, seeing everyone together...

Naturally, that meant everyone was hungry, afterwards.

" _Why...?_ " Love trailed off, emphasis of how ridiculous it was in his voice.

"Don't you want to go home, first? See your family?" Rose asked, blond brows furrowed.

Glancing at his bowl of oyakodon, Ichigo recalled a certain someone who was still in the literal hellhole. "I promised someone I'd take him out of Hell if he...told me where Gin was. Seems like there was once a time Gin actually wanted me to get him out of Hell..."

Several people at the table immediately became suspicious.

"I'd take it he held up his side of the bargain?" asked Lisa before taking a bite of her food.

Ichigo froze before steadily easing. Someone was nearing..."Yeah."

Hiyori narrowed an eye. "What's this guy's name?"

He practically murmured as he said, "Kokutō."

"Nah. He's bad news."

Ichigo was the only one who didn't look to see Gin enter the room. Instead, he swallowed, tensing against the desire to do so many things. It was overwhelming, quite frankly.

It had been days since he last saw Gin, even after he came out of his coma. _Saw_ him. That didn't mean he didn't _sense_ him, but only at a distance. He had no idea where Gin stayed or what he was doing, but this was the first time since then that Ichigo could sense him so closely.

And it was _intoxicating_.

All at once, his body was reacting, his mind racing, his vision darkening, heart racing.

That voice...

_That voice..._

He heard the snap of something breaking. Voices said words. Someone shook his body, and he focused on that. That, and the reassuring thrumming within himself. He began to breathe again. Shakily, he inhaled...exhaled...

"That's right...Breathe, Ichigo-san."

That was Kisuke.

Blinking rapidly, Ichigo's vision steadily cleared. Apparently, he was still at the table, but had snapped his chopsticks in half from his tense grasp. As he had begun to lean backwards, Chad had a hand on his back to keep him up. Worried and neutral expressions fixated on him.

"Ichigo? You okay?"

His eyes had begun drooping, and he shook his head, snapping out of it. He sat up more, clearing his throat and giving a nod. "Yeah," he said hoarsely to Kon beside him. "I'm alright..."

He glanced up. Gin sat between Kisuke and Tessai, his signature smile absent from his face as he observed.

Looking away, Ichigo tensed again. This time, he felt tears beginning to form in his eyes.

He couldn't do this.

It hurt too much.

Swallowing again, he lowered his hands from the table and kept his head tilted downwards.

"Here," said Chad, handing another pair of chopsticks to him.

Ichigo let the broken chopsticks drop on the table before taking the new pair. "Thanks." He took a moment, gathering himself. He shook his head a few times, fighting against the blackness that threatened to overtake his vision. Slowly, he continued eating, but was far more subdued.

He could sense his companions were trying to figure out what to do next, what to say next.

Quite frankly, he wished they didn't say anything about what just happened. There was nothing _to_ say. It was probably obvious to everyone why he reacted the way he did. That was bad enough.

Worse yet, Gin saw it happen.

_I'm pathetic..._

Ichigo softly sighed to himself at the thrumming in his soul. Fine. He wasn't pathetic. But he was far from being "okay".

"Why is this Kokutō person bad news, Gin?" Shinji asked.

"Hm, what'd he say 'bout the terms o' ya gettin' 'im outta Hell?" Gin's voice lacked its usual playfulness.

It took a moment for Ichigo to realize he was being spoken to. "He said you wanted me to...get you out of Hell—"

"Said no such a thing."

Going quiet, Ichigo's brows furrowed.

"Kokutō was lyin'. He just wanted ta use ya ta free 'im."

The sounds of people eating was all that was heard for a moment, then Ichigo murmured, "Oh..."

He was actually glad he didn't have to go back to Hell, if that was the case...

Quietly, he resumed eating. He kept his head lowered so he wouldn't see Gin's face. If he did...he didn't know how he would react...

In fact, he was terrified to see how he would react. The way they parted wasn't exactly a memorable one, nor a healthy one, or a good one. His mind was still in disarray, and even more so now that he was near Gin.

One step forward, three steps back.

"Any more details on that civil war?" Rose asked Kisuke.

The scientist hummed. "Yes, well—"

"Why do you care?" Hiyori interrupted. "They brought this on themselves, really. If they just—" She abruptly went quiet, and then she softly grumbled to herself.

Glancing over at her, Ichigo frowned a bit. Judging from the looks of his friends, they also noticed something that had happened. Risking a glance out the corner of his eye, Ichigo saw Gin lower his finger from his lips.

He frowned.

Damn snake, being secretive, again. Telling other people instead of him...

Shaking his head, Ichigo finished his food. He needed to leave. Before anyone could say or do anything after he lowered his bowl to the table, he vanished.

He reappeared some distance away in one of the many halls. Breathing heavily through his nose, he leaned against the wall. He clenched his teeth, balling his hands into fists, he softly growled.

_Dammit, Gin..._

After a moment, he moved from the wall and continued down the hallway. Idly, he dragged his fingers over the wall to his left.

That itch came back with a vengeance, causing him to shudder.

Well...he hadn't taken his anger out on some Hollows in a while...Two weeks and more. That also gave him the excuse to find Kūgo and ask him questions. Preferably not in a bar, this time. He could still only barely remember what they spoke about, last time.

Now that he thought about it...it had been a while since he had a drink, too...

He winced at the thrumming inside. It was bad enough he couldn't be sensed. There was a reason he had a tracker and he briefly reached up to touch said choker. That, and he just got finished telling everyone he would do better to recover. He meant to. So, he had to _do_ so.

Sighing, he went for the entrance to the fortress.

Some Hollow bashing it was, then.


	25. Endure: "END THE PEACE REGIME 2"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate take, yet again, on Ichigo's reunion with his friends after he awakens from his coma. This was actually going to be **the** ending of _Endure_.

To everyone's surprise, Ichigo was well enough—physically—to leave the infirmary the very next day. He was advised against using his powers for a little while. Hopefully not for a very long time, but he seemed willing to be patient.

For now.

He traveled in light sonído to the living quarters with Kisuke, where everyone was purposefully gathered. Upon arriving, he glanced over to another "wing". His eyes narrowed for a moment. He sensed something...But, no, that couldn't be right.

He didn't notice Kisuke watching him closely.

Entering the suite where he had a room, he was greeted by the sight of his friends and companions. Some of them were sitting on the floor on cushions, others in loveseats and couches, and some were leaning on the walls. All of them focused their attention to him when he appeared.

There was no big shout of surprise or happiness. They merely gave him large, relieved smiles.

Well, most of them.

"Pull a stunt like that and I'll shove my sandal so far down your throat, you're gonna be too busy shitting its remains to be comatose," said Hiyori, her arms crossed while she sat on the floor.

Some chiding glances went her way, but no one outright berated her. Ichigo had this feeling they knew why he had gone into his coma, to begin with. Or, at least, half of the reason why.

He exhaled, standing near the entrance while Kisuke moved around the room to sit and get comfortable.

He wouldn't lose the will to live, again.

Not when he had so much to live for, still.

He lowered his head. "Thank you, everyone. For everything. For just...being there. For trying," he said soberly. "I know I made it difficult for you to even do that. You were afraid for me and afraid because you didn't know how to respond to my actions. These past nine months have been...bad. Really...really bad..."

There were some shifts, and he could tell some of them wanted to say something, but they kept it to themselves.

"And I know you probably berate yourselves for not doing more. Truth is, I don't think you really could have done any more than you did. What little it was, it...it was something. I'm going to try, more than ever before, to get better. I  _have_  to get better." He raised his head. There was a familiar shine in his eyes. "So...thank you. And I sincerely apologize."

The first few seconds after he spoke, no one said anything. Glances passed around, and then several sighs were made.

"Ichigo," said Shinji, leaning back on a couch. He seemed to be fishing for the right words to say. "You...had every right to react the way you did. To everything. Don't feel you have to apologize for that."

"Yeah," said Kensei. "All that you've been through in the past, what, five years...? It sounds horrible, and maybe a little insensitive, but I'm surprised you didn't go crazy sooner. You're extremely...admirably...resilient."

Ichigo smiled at that. Thinking about it, it was true.

At fifteen years old, he began to fight against creatures even the sanest of people would scream and run dear life from. At sixteen years old, he fought, bled and nearly died a handful of times against beings several lifetimes older than himself. At sixteen, he nearly, if not actually,  _did_  die against a figurative monster of a being. At sixteen, he killed a being so powerful, he should have died a thousand time over against them. At sixteen, he survived an assassination attempt.

At nineteen, he lost the one he loved to Hell...

Kensei was right. How did he not go crazy sooner?

It was a little something to be proud of, in a strange way. He stayed sane for a long time...

"Thanks," he said.

Kensei nodded at him.

"We're just glad you're still alive, Ichigo-san," said Kisuke. "Alive, and on the road to recovery."

"If anyone should apologize, it should be us," said Lisa. She sat beside Hachi, who was nodding, on a cushion. "You said we couldn't have done much to help you. I don't believe that. Like you said, we were just afraid. We should have been more proactive."

Kon pipped up. "So,  _we're_  sorry. We won't let that happen again."

Shinji gave Ichigo a serious look. "If we so much as  _think_  you're hurting yourself or doing something crazy, we'll be right there to stop you."

"Even if you hate us for it," Nelliel added with a firm nod.

Ichigo looked at all of them with a small smile.

This was one of the reasons why he lived.

He felt a thrum within the depths of his soul, a silent acknowledgement from Zangetsu. A genuine smile formed on his face, and he sighed. "Fair enough."

Everyone relaxed. It was better than nothing. Hell, it was something, at all.

He glanced away. "Oh, and...um...my soul is part Yōkai..."

There was a silence so great, you could hear a pin drop.

Then, to his surprise, there were only exhalations, the shaking of heads, unsurprised scoffs and chuckles and rolling eyes. He had to smile at that, too.

As if they expected anything less.

Kisuke tapped his cane on the floor. "Now, then. I've some good news for everyone."

Eyes focused on him expectantly.

He beamed. "Karakura Town is no longer under surveillance."

The eyes of those from Karakura Town grew large. "Seriously?" Ichigo asked, taking a step forward. There was a strange look in his eyes, one that was difficult to decipher.

"How do you know this?" Uryū asked, sitting forward on a couch beside Chad.

Kisuke gave a secretive little smile. "I have two extremely trustworthy informants stationed directly in Karakura Town. In fact," he said, looking at Ichigo, "one of them is with your family."

The hybrid's entire body seemed to relax. He leaned back somewhat, taking this in. Again, the strange expression in his eyes was elusive.

For just a moment, everyone saw his eyes become glassy. But he blinked it away.

Chad frowned a bit. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I wished to wait until there was actually something good to talk about," the scientist admitted. "For five years, now, there hasn't been such an occasion. But now there is."

"Fair enough..."

"Also..." Kisuke took a moment to look at Ichigo. "Ichigo-san. You have correctly deduced who the others are in the neighboring wing."

Everyone took a deep breath.

For a handful of seconds, there was nothing. Then, Ichigo twitched. Slowly, his eyes turned silver, and his hands clenched at his sides. " _What?_ "

"Ichigo-san—"

"There had better be one hell of a  _damn_  good reason why they're here," the hybrid growled dangerously.

"There is."

" _And?_ "

"Why don't you ask them?"

Opening his mouth, Ichigo was clearly about to say something. He then made a dismissive sound and turned around, disappearing from view. Uryū, Chad, Kon, and Nelliel shortly followed him.

Ichigo's mind raced as he neared the other wing. In seconds, he was in the last hall before the entrance. He could hear voices...such familiar voices. Voices he hoped he would never hear again. Because his reiatsu was unable to be sensed, they had no idea how close he was. But when his friends arrived, the conversations quieted before stopping altogether.

After his friends caught up with him, Ichigo walked down the curved hall. His expression increasingly clouded over as he neared the entrance, already picking out some of the people inside the wing.

Before long, he stood in the wide, tall entrance. His arms crossed, he glared at those within. Cautious and somber expressions met his.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Scattered here and there around the wing were Shinigami. A lot of Shinigami. Staring him in the face were at least ten members of the Gotei that he knew.

Firstly, what the fuck.

Secondly,  _Tier_  let  _them_  live here...? The Arrancar Queen was more easygoing than he thought...

"Ichigo."

He looked at Rukia, his expression foregoing all familiarity and instead demanding for answers. Of course, she would be present. Renji, too. And Tōshirō. And Rangiku. Fucking Kenpachi, even.  _Retsu Unohana_.

Rukia's gaze lowered. "We...we learned the truth, Ichigo. Ichimaru was right." She looked up at him again. "We are in exile."


	26. Endure: Chapter ?? scene 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm...almost regretful that I didn't add this to the final story...I think it's really (or at least pretty) good, myself, and also you get to see a certain someone in human form! So pretty...~

He awoke with a start, sitting upright and breathing heavily while the darkness threatened to overtake his vision.

_No...No!_

He stiffly glanced to his left to see his sisters sleeping on the floor near his bed. Just like four years ago.

Swallowing, he shut his eyes as a groan slipped past his lips. He quickly pushed his sheets away and opened his window as quickly yet quietly as he could. Giving another glance back to make sure it didn't awaken his sisters, he began to pant. Gritting his teeth, he flew outside into the night.

At first, he didn't know where to go. He kept shaking his head, trying to clear it of the darkness, trying to shake off his nightmare. He could still hear the rattling...the rattling of chains.

What little bit of darkness had receded came back, and he groaned, lowering to the ground.

_Please...not here..._

There was a thrumming within him, and he tried to focus on that. It was comforting. He stayed on the ground, breathing hard. In and out. In and out. He focused. He could overcome this.

_Dammit, Gin..._

He clenched at the ground, clawing into it. It gave too easily beneath his fingers.

Shaking, he tried his damned hardest not to recall the Gates of Hell. How Gin was ripped out his arms. How he lost his damn mind and...and now, the hate in Gin's eyes, the coldness of his impassive stare.

He groaned again, focusing harder on the comforting presence within him.

Slowly, with great effort, he moved to his feet. Looking around blearily, he recognized where he was and found it to be a godsend.

He was near the graveyard.

Forcing himself to move, he used hirenkyaku to enter the graveyard and stand before a familiar grave.

"Okāsan..." he murmured.

His body suddenly seemed to give up, and he slumped to his knees. The darkness receded. His breathing evened out.

His head drooped. He was so exhausted...

"Okāsan...I'm sorry...I don't know what you'd think of me, if you knew..."

Looking up, he stared at the grave.

For a long time, he sat there, staring. He didn't know what to say. Would his own mother recognize him, if she saw him? Sensed him? Saw his eyes...hear his echoing voice? He swallowed.

"I'm...sorry it's been so long, Okāsan. Someone tried to kill me...and I had to leave for a while. But everyone's gone, now. So..."

He shifted, feeling uncomfortable.

"I...met someone. I...don't think you would like him. He's...different? A little more than 'off', I guess..."

He took a shuddering breath, but nothing else.

"But...I love him. I really do..."

His voice and head lowered, and he clenched his hands together.

"Something bad, happened, Okāsan. He was dragged to Hell. It..."

He blinked, briefly looking up at the sky.

"I love him _so much_...it just...messed me up. I...I lost my mind. Yeah."

Tears began to form in his eyes, and he sniffed.

"I don't know why it's affecting me like this. I know it's not normal. I barely recognize myself. But...I'm _not_ the same person I was the last time I was here. I'm...not even the same _son_ you knew, raised, loved. I've changed...so much. I changed after I met him, too. And...I helped him. He was so happy..."

He gave a short laugh, which faltered.

"I went to Hell to bring him back. Yeah. I did that. Nothing was going to stop me from getting him back..."

His voice began to break as he remembered.

"But Hell...it...it hurt him, Okāsan...It hurt him so deeply..."

He shifted, looking away with his eyes closed.

"He doesn't want me anymore. He's scared of me. Hates me. His actions...He was just so full of _hate_...I wouldn't...I wouldn't hurt him..."

Crying softly, he didn't bother wiping away his tears.

"Doesn't he know I wouldn't hurt him...?"

He shook his head.

"He doesn't want me, anymore."

As if he was realizing it for the first time, Ichigo lowered his head even more, his chin touching his chest.

The weariness caught up to him. He felt like sleeping right there. Forget everything else. The void within him was too great. Too deep.

"I love him so much..."

Rigid, he continued to cry, not caring who saw or who heard. He wrapped his arms around himself, feeling cold, again. He never, ever noticed this cold before, until now.

His left hand twitched. Without even thinking about it, he brought his wrist to his mouth and bit it, into his muscle. Silently, he screamed, biting harder and harder, deeper and deeper, until his hand was limp from the ravaging. He sucked desperately on the wound, tears rolling unwantedly down his face.

He drank.

And drank.

And drank.

He drank, harder and more desperately than he ever had before. Silently, he screamed. No one could hear him.

But he could hear it.

The sound of his soul's endless screaming.

_I'm so tired..._

The sudden presence of a certain someone made his head snap back so quickly, he could've gotten some form of whiplash. With wide eyes, he watched as none other than Gin exited from a portal behind him.

The older man was dressed in the same white and black clothes from before, somewhat matching Ichigo's own appearance—then again, nearly everyone matched in Las Noches. Immediately, Ichigo caught the twitching smile on the man's face, as if he was either shocked to see him or angry to see him.

Slowly, Ichigo rose from the ground, but he was unsteady. Floaty. Be it that he only had his nourishment from an IV for the past two weeks and then just drank about eight ounces of his own blood, added to the fact that he was recovering from a coma and his soul was in disarray, he was in bad condition.

Despite this, wiped his tears, turned from Gin and forced his legs to move, using hirenkyaku to leave the graveyard.

Not a moment after this, even with his muddled mind, he clearly sensed Gin _following him_. This was confusing...and very, very worrying.

So, he decided to lead Gin away from Karakura Town, as far as he could muster with his willpower alone. His vision was blurry, his wrist was still bleeding. He still couldn't heal.

Finally, he stumbled upon a building somewhere; probably another city near Karakura Town. He didn't care. He spun around, only to steady himself, then glared at the man who landed at the edge of the building before him.

"What do you w—"

Faster than he could make out in his condition, Gin stood before him, head tilted down while holding his bloody hand.

"Why're ya hurtin' yerself?" Not waiting for a response or action, Gin raised his free hand over the nasty wound. Before Ichigo's eyes, his flesh began to repair itself. It was far different from normal reiatsu-based healing.

Confused by Gin's change in demeanor, Ichigo, while leaning back a bit, asked, "Why would you care?"

It didn't take long for his wound to heal, with Gin's technique. Immediately, he took his hand back, took some steps away, then turned to leave.

"I always cared."

Halting, Ichigo's eye twitched.

Was that so...?

"Was that before or after breaking my heart?" he snapped with a growl.

Silence was his answer.

He slightly glanced back. There was a tortured look on Gin's face. It pulled at something within, and he realized how snappy that was. Despite himself, he felt bad. "I...Sorry..." His words were mumbled, but he imagined Gin could hear it, somehow. He shook his head and took another step forward.

"Ichigo."

Yet again, he halted. Hearing Gin saying his name...It was...nice.

"Why're ya hurtin' yerself?"

He didn't turn around. "I'm...not too sure. But it feels better than screaming."

"Why do ya scream?"

"I'm not sure." Ichigo stared forward, his eyes half-lidded. "But it's better than crying."

"Why do ya cry?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he growled again, his hands balling into fists. "I lost you _twice_. First when you were sent to Hell...and now...now, because you don't want me, anymore."

"How'd ya come ta that?"

Glaring back, Ichigo briefly observed Gin's demeanor. His smile was small. But it was still a fucking smile. "Are you playing stupid?"

The fixed expression didn't change. "Nah, m'askin' fer real."

Exasperated, Ichigo turned around completely. " _Everything_ you've done up to now tells me you don't want to be with me, anymore, can't _stand_ to be around me, even." He narrowed his eyes almost dangerously. "So. What changed? Why am I being bothered, now, when I'm finally coming to terms with it and only want to be left alone?"

The smile twitched. "Mm, clearly ya ain't comin' ta terms with it if yer bitin' yerself like that."

Growling a true, feral growl, Ichigo felt his eyes begin to change to white and black, skipping silver entirely. The action pulled on his soul a bit, which was unusual, so he flinched, and his eyes died back to their natural ocher as he forced himself to calm down.

He wanted to be angry.

But, instead, he surprised himself when he broke out into a small, woeful smile. "It's...just like you to be annoying like this..." He sighed, turning to the side and looking away. "Go away, Ichimaru."

"Not if yer hurtin' yerself...Never thought I'd see ya hurtin' yerself. Been doin' it since I got dragged ta Hell, prob'ly. Right?" There was a tut. "Can't be havin' that."

"Why are you even talking to me."

Silence greeted him.

He glared at the man. "Are you just fucking with me, Ichimaru?"

Gin's expression changed. "Are ya fuckin' with me, Ichigo?"

Ichigo startled, his eyes wide. He never heard Gin swear, before. It wasn't...right. It didn't feel natural, at all. Gin was normally so polite in speech, albeit sarcastic and biting. But still polite.

To hear him _swear_...

"No." He turned back to him, frowning. "Of course not..."

Only then did he realize how tense Gin was. The man's hands were tightly clenched, and his smile seemed forced.

That was even _more_ shocking.

Taking a step forward, Ichigo's expression dropped to one of concern. "I'm not going to hurt yo—" He caught himself, flinching and looking away so he didn't have to see Gin's expression.

This was stupid...and pointless.

Steadying himself, he sighed. His head was beginning to throb painfully. Hopefully for the last time, he turned around.

But his soul had other plans.

He felt Muramasa materialize behind him and looked back.

Gin froze, his smile dropping by a centimeter.

"Shit." Ichigo came to his new avatar's side. "What are you d—"

"I wish to speak with _her_ ," the spirit interrupted, looking solely at Gin.

Before either Ichigo or Gin could react, someone materialized in front of Gin.

Ocher eyes went wide.

Dressed in a long, silver-white kimono, a tall woman, even taller than Gin, stood before him. The kimono was of that from the old world, with several layers of clothes underneath and impractically long. Her sleeves, too, were bellowing, covering her hands, revealing the inner bloodred lining. Her obi was also long, extending past her waist, and was red with faint silver patterns.

Her voluminous silver hair was held up in a magnificent Edo-period style, with touches that were both familiar and unknown. As well as being held up in two high, bow-like topknots with red sticks pointing out, her hair flowed past her knees at the back, trailing on her kimono behind her. A silver and red-jeweled diadem shaped in a crescent draped underneath the sticks and positioned over her forehead. Attached to the comb in her hair were two red streams of ribbons with silver designs on them which fluttered about her as if alive.

Her features weren't delicate, but a mix of elegant and fierce, with her head held up high. Her lips, surprisingly, were not painted red, but there were red lines extending from the edges of her eyes like eyeliner. Silver eyelashes framed her eyes, which were large and bloodred with vertical black pupils that stared into Ichigo's soul.

This could only be one being.

Shinsō, the God Spear.

While Ichigo was mesmerized by her appearance, Muramasa seemed to tremble.

"Shiō," he murmured, rushing forward and into her opened arms.

She smiled warmly, cradling him. She was even taller than he was. "Shiō passed long ago, Muramasa," she said softly.

The avatar spirit shook his head. "No. You are Shiō."

She gave a soft hum. "Am I, I wonder?" She looked up at Ichigo, who stared at her in wonderment. She gave him a fond smile. "Shiō, an Uwabami, and Muramasa's original incarnate, a Tengu, were forbidden lovers. A Tengu and an Uwabami could never be together...

"But, Shiō came upon a newborn boy in the outreaches of Rukongai who reminded her of her lost brother. He imprinted on her, and she came to love him, protected him...and died for him when another Tengu saw her weakness and exploited it. She asked Gin to devour her essence, and by doing so, he nearly died, himself. He survived after exchanging pain for memories..."

Ichigo glanced past the godly figure and at Gin, whose head was lowered. He didn't seem to be listening.

The hybrid's attention went back to Shinsō when she gave a little sighing laugh. "There is so much that must be explained, in time..."

Muramasa raised his head. "If this is true...Gin is not what I thought he was..." He glanced back at Ichigo. "My ignorance has brought you, Ichigo, devastating pain...I...apologize."

Not knowing what to say, or if he should say anything at all, Ichigo remained quiet, but gave a miniscule nod. Really, what else was he supposed to do, after all of that?

"Yes...But, perhaps it was fate." Shinsō raised her head to look at Ichigo, then moved aside so Ichigo could see Gin completely. To Muramasa, she said, "We could be together, again."

Immediately, Ichigo realized what this meant. He stared at Gin on the other side of the roof, who was still and expressionless. Ichigo could see he was still uncertain.

"Gin..." He took a hesitant step forward.

Gin raised his head.

"Please..." Ichigo swallowed, briefly closing his yes. " _Please_ give me a chance."

Remaining quiet, Gin looked at Shinsō.

Both she and Muramasa were watching them. A calm, encouraging smile spread on her lips, and she nodded at Gin.

Silver hair fell as Gin lowered his head.

Unsure of how to read this, Ichigo took a few more steps forward. He was ready to jump back at a moment's notice, but Gin wasn't flinching or moving away.

It wasn't long before Ichigo was nearly within arm range. Slowly, he reached for Gin's hand. The man didn't move, tense, as if holding his breath. Ichigo touched the pale hand.

Still nothing.

Somewhat encouraged, Ichigo dared to come directly in front of him and slowly raise his free hand to place on Gin's cheek. Still nothing. Pursing his lips, Ichigo trailed his hand down Gin's neck, over where his mark once was, then gently caressed his jawline with a thumb, as they always did.

But Gin was still tense.

Thinking he did something wrong, Ichigo quickly moved his hands away. He began to take some steps back when his right hand was grabbed by a pale one that shot out like snake.

Emotionlessly, Gin placed Ichigo's hand back onto his face, but closed his eyes as if savoring the gentle touch.

This moved Ichigo, and he slowly stepped closer again to place his free hand on Gin's other cheek. He began to fight back tears, his heartbeat quickening, as a pallid hand raised up to rest on his.

Feeling slightly dizzy from the sudden rush, Ichigo swayed a bit, but caught himself. The hands over his had tightened, not letting him go. Smiling a little, he leaned forward to press his forehead against Gin's. A soft sigh emitted from the older man.

Then all was quiet.

After a few long seconds, Ichigo lowered his hands to take Gin gently by his neck, again. Gin kept his hands over his, his eyes slanted open and watching him. Scanning his face, Ichigo glanced at the pale lips, then bit his own and glanced down and away.

Gin broke into a small smile.

This was the first time since he entered Hell that Ichigo didn't try to initiate the kiss. In fact, Ichigo seemed afraid, abashed, to kiss him.

He tilted his head to the side and pressed his lips against Ichigo's. As if by reflex, the lips parted, even though he saw that Ichigo was taken by surprise.

Ichigo's lips trembled, then he closed his eyes, caressing Gin's jawline with both thumbs. Without a prompt, they both moved closer to one another, and Ichigo moved one hand to wrap around Gin's body. He felt a hand trailing down his right arm...his chest...They gently parted, and Ichigo was greeted by the sight of Gin's eyes completely opening.

Blood red. Crystalline blue...

He smiled tearily with relief and enchantment. As the tears rolled down his face, Gin leaned forward to kiss his eyelids.

It was okay to cry.

Holding back the urge to sob, he wrapped his other arm around the slender body and lowered his head to rest on his lover's shoulder.

His lover...

 _His_...

...right?

He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, even when Gin held him in turn.

Raising up, his lips pursed as he tried to find the words to what was on his mind. The words he _wanted_ to say were likely inappropriate.

"Ichigo?"

He shook his head, looking away. "I don't know how to word what I want to say, anymore..." He swallowed. "Not after...what I saw in Hell..." His voice was a whisper.

At first, Gin didn't get it.

Then it hit him.

That time, in Hell, when a hybrid-formed Ichigo pulled the doppelgänger off him...

That really happened.

Ichigo saw _that_.

He went stiff, and Ichigo immediately pulled his hands away, apologizing profusely.

"I-I'm sorry," he stuttered, and his head fell even lower. "I won't say it...if you don't want me to..."

Slowly coming back to the present, Gin realized he was hyperventilating. Closing his eyes, he took deep, shuddering breaths, calming down. He sensed that Ichigo wanted to help, do _something_ , but didn't _dare_ to.

Right.

They were both scarred by what had happened over the past nine months...

And clearly, Ichigo was just as shattered as he was.

Opening his eyes, he met a sad sight.

Ichigo was crying, but didn't raise his head, his right hand clenching his left and his lips pursed tightly, as if trying not to make a sound.

The hybrid's appearance was almost meek, wilted. Had he been broken so badly that he couldn't raise his head high, anymore...?

The thought, and realization, made Gin's attempt to be the strong one in this situation crumble.

This _was_ a boy, in the eyes of any Shinigami, any old being. Ichigo had gone through... _so much_ in just five years. It was incredible he hadn't snapped sooner.

No...it took a true tragedy for that to happen...

Gin slowly moved closer, enveloping the hybrid in an embrace. Ichigo was twitchy, stiff, wringing his left wrist like an addict resisting their vice.

"Ichi..." He gently placed his hands over the hybrid's, slipping his fingers through.

Upon hearing that pet name, that once-annoying endearment, Ichigo broke.

He near completely collapsed, had Gin not caught him, breathing heavily, quickly, and his eyes screwed shut as he began to sob. He tried to speak, but all that came out were heart-wrenching sounds only amplified by his weeping. He brought Gin closer, possessively, fearfully, wanting to protect him.

They didn't say anything. They only held on to one another in tight embraces, hearts beating together, as their souls began to mend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, so. This is the end of the many discarded parts/chapters of the Echo Series that I have. I mean, technically, I actually have far more than what I showed here, but many of them are duplicates of similar scenes with few changes and so forth or were too short to dedicate a whole chapter to.
> 
> In any case, I'm _hoping_ to finish _Endure_ and the rest of the Echo Series sometime in the new year—hopefully before February!! I have so... _so_ many projects and stories I'm working on. I'm trying my damnedest to juggle them all. I apologize. 
> 
> This won't be the end of these discards for as long as the Echo Series goes on! So, stay tuned for more~!


End file.
